Trust
by Robstarforever2017
Summary: I was put into the Bionic Heroes. I was saved by someone who will soon become everything to me. I was met with many challenges and tests. I also met the people I would do anything for. I suck at summaries. RichxKori, BBxTerxRae, Cyxbee, KFxJinx. A lot better than it sounds. R and R
1. The new guy

**Alright Here is my new story. Please Review**

* * *

"He's waking up." Said a feminine voice. I woke up on a cold metal table. I woke up to find I was strapped to a table with 4 bodies looking at me. "Glad to see you awake." Said a tall, well built African American boy who was half machine have human. "Where-Where am I" I ask. "You're in the medical wing of the secret organization 'Bionic Heroes'." said a girl who was about 5'6, had dark purple hair that went above her shoulders, wearing a black leotard and a blue cloak.

I then asked "what happened?" A guy with green hair and green skin replied, "You were in a huge train collision" I gave them a confused look and said, "What?" A blonde hair girl who was holding the green boy's hand, in a block shirt that had a T on it and in some cargo shorts, replied, "You were on the CIL 43 train and was bombed by a few members of Slade's army." "Who?" I ask. "A man who is determined to wipe all of us out." "The Bionic heroes?" I ask. They all nodded.

I ask again, "What are the 'Bionic Heroes'?" The cybernetic man replied, "We are basically humans with mutations that give us strange abilities." The purple hair girl then said, "I can read peoples mind, heal people, and use what looks like this." She then put her hand up and some sort of black aura shot out of it and lifted up the garbage can. She continued, "I'm Rachel, but some people call me Raven." The cybernetic man said, "I'm Cyborg, or you can call me Vic, Technically I'm only here for my incident that happened that made me look like a robot." The green boy then said, "I'm Gar or beast Boy, I can turn into any animal I want." The blonde then said, "I'm Tara, I can control earth."

I looked at all of them and said, "So why am I here?" Raven replied, "Well you're supposed to be dead." I went wide eyed and said, "What?" Cyborg then turned a screen that showed some X-Rays. "You had a broken neck and back." I asked, "Had." Raven said, "You can heal yourself, and some other things I'm sure." I then asked, "How'd I get here." Beast Boy replied, "Our leader saw the accident and saw you in a lot of blood, then brought you here after our leader saw that you should be dead."

Tara then asked, "Who are you?" I looked at her and said, "Richard, Richard Grayson" (**A.n Bet you didn't see that coming… now guess the leader.) **

Tara continued, "What we're doing on the train Richard?" He continued, "Just going downtown… Oh no, I have to go call Bruce!" They all said, "No" "Why not!" I demanded. "Because everyone thinks you're dead… there were no survivors."

I looked at all of them in disbelief, I started to tear up. "Sorry dude." said Gar. "Can you guys unstrap me?" Raven nodded and said, "Ok." She unhooked me and I sat up. I was wearing no shirt and in tight white boxers. I ran fingers through my jet black hair. "A lot to take in, I know." said Gar. "You're taking better though then some people." said Tara. I replied, "Well I didn't exactly get along with my family."

"So now what." I ask. Raven said, "Well you're going to go through some training with our squad leader also leader of the whole organization, and the one who pulled you out, to figure out your powers, then go on missions." I asked again, "Is there other groups other than this one." Raven replied, "This only some of us in this group otherwise there is hundreds of us out here." "Really" I said. Raven then nodded.

I then ask, "Where is the rest of our group?" Gar replied, "Kitten and Barbra are right outside, Karen is getting you some food with Speedy, and our leader is wrapping her wrist since she twisted it getting you out." Richard then said, "Why are they outside?" Cyborg replied, "We didn't want too many people in the room." Richard then replied, "You can let them in if you want." Tara nodded and let them in."

Rachel then opened the door and in came a red head and a blonde. The read head was about 5'7 and was tall, but had some muscle. The blond was about 5'5 and REALLY skinny. They were both really cute. The red head said, "Hi I'm Barbra, I have awesome agility skills and have a fair amount of strength." The blonde then said, "I'm Katherine, but people call me kitten, and I can hit people pretty good." He nodded

Then in came an African American girl and a Red haired boy, with some trays of soup. "I'm Karen or bumblebee, and here is your food." He took the bowl and said, "Thank you" The red hair boy then said, "I'm Wally or kid flash, I'm really fast, and Karen can kick your but any day anytime." They all sat down and started to eat.

"So where is your leader." I asked. Raven replied, "Well she doesn't stick around too much with others after… some things happened." Barbra and Kitten rolled their eyes. Raven continued, "She stays in her room a lot and trains a lot." Richard asked, "Can I meet the person who saved me?" "Maybe later." said Kitten. Richard then asked, "Can I get some clothes." Raven shook her head and said, "When you're in here you have to where that, and you will be in here over night." "Oh… what time is it?" I ask. "8, do want to go to bed?" Barbra said. I nod and they all leave except Rachel who was getting my bed ready.

When it was done I said, "Thanks" She nods and leaves. I sat on my bed and went through all of the events of that day. I was knocked out of my daze when the door opened, and came through the most beautiful girl I ever saw. She had red hair, not like Barbra's ginger hair, but actual red, She was about 5'8, so tall, and she had all green eyes, and some muscle. She was holding a medium sized box. She put on the chair. I then said, "Who are you?" She responded, "I pulled you from the wreckage." I replied, "Oh thanks… What's in the box?" She replied, "Some clothes, things from your room, and a key." I looked at her confusingly and asked, "You went to my house?" She nodded, and said, "Not much but some." He then said, "Can I have your name." She replied

"Kori, Kori Anders"


	2. Settling in

**I forgot to say the disclaimer in thef first chapter. I do not own the Teen Titans. Ok now that that's done. I would really apreciat the feedback weather you like this or not so PLEASE review. Thats all I'm going to say about that. Now on with the story.**

* * *

"So how did you get into my house?" I asked. She replied, "Same way you snuck out of your house." It then went quiet. She then said, "I should probably get some sleep, Garfield and Victor will help you move into your room at 7." She then left to let me get some sleep.

* * *

I woke to the sound of Gar yelling in my ear to wake up. My eyes snapped open and I sat up right away. Victor then said, "Rise and Shine." I rubbed my eyes and then asked, "Do I get to put on some clothes now." Bar through him some shorts and said, "Just that until you get into our commons." I sighed and got up. Vic grabbed my box and we went on our way.

As we were walking through the hallway to our commons that was just for our unit. I was getting a few winks from some girls and others just checking me out. "Just ignore them." Said Vic. I nodded and we kept going.

* * *

When we walked through the door I saw that the kitchen was connected to the living room. There were 2 hallways which had the girl's rooms and the boy's rooms. They were 2 bathrooms. When I walked around the living room there was a couch that could fit about 4 people a love seat and a recliner. They had a 55 plasma TV with an X Box and a play station 3. In the far corner there was a piano. When I walked into the kitchen there was small island that held 4 people and a small table. The pantry and refrigerator we about fully stocked.

Gar and Vic then led me into a room that had grey walls and black carpet. "This was Xavier Redd's room." Vic said. I only nodded. There was a desk with an old computer, a recliner, a 27 inch TV, a dresser that had 4 drawers, and a bed that had a black pillow and a red blanket. I also saw an I home in a box. Gar then said, "Tara washed and cleaned everything for you." I nodded and said, "Thank you." They then left so I could put away all my things and get dressed.

I opened my box and found a key that got us into our commons. I tossed that onto the desk and kept looking. I found 2 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of shorts, a pair of sweats, few pair of boxers and socks, a wife beater, and a few other shirts. I put all of the clothes in the dresser. I found my I Pod touch and a charger. I hooked that all up and then went back to the box. I saw a few pictures in there. The first one was of me and my parents when I was young, the second was me at their funeral, the third was of me and my ex girlfriend, and the last one was of me sitting under a tree. Then there were a few other trinkets and that was about it.

I put on my favorite black shirt that had the band 3 days grace on it, and changed into a pair of jeans. I then put on a pair of black socks. I then went down to get some breakfast.

When I got there I saw Kitten and Barbra sitting on the island with a bowl of cereal in the middle of them. I walked over there and asked, "Where's the cereal." Kitten replied, "Here we made you some." I say, "Thanks" and then sit at the table.

Barbra follows me to the table. I start to eat. I then get the feeling that someone's watching me. I turn and see Barbra looking at me studying my every move. "Um… can you not do that?" I ask. I then hear a new voice saying, "Barbra can you not hang all over him, you too Kitten." She huffed and walked away. A guy with red hair and has an s on his shirt sit in the chair Barbra was just sitting in. He then holds out his hand and says, "Roy or some people call me speedy, or speedster." "NO ONE CALLS YOU THAT ROY." says Rachel coming from one of the bathrooms. Roy then smiles sheepishly and says, "I try." Rachel just rolled her eyes and went to make some tea.

I looked in the living room and saw everyone but Wally and Kori. I then ask, "Hey where's Wally and Kori?" Rachel replies, "Wally is not in our, and Kori is probably training." Kitten then asked, "You met Kori?" I nodded and said, "She brought me some stuff from my room." She replied, "Oh."

I then joined everyone in the living room. Victor, Roy, and Gar were playing video games, Rachel was sitting on the counter and drinking tea, Karen and Tara were reading some magazines, and Barbra and Kitten were whispering to each other and every once and a while look at me.

The door to our commons opened up and in came Kori. She was wearing a black muscle shirt with white sweats. She walked into the living room and said, "Everyone has the day off training except you Richard." She pointed at me. Gar speedy and Vic yelled in union, "YES!" She then said, "Go put these on." She gave me a white wife beater and some black cargo shorts. I nodded and went to change.

When I came back everybody was gone except for Kori who was leaning against the couch. When she saw me she asked, "Ready?" I nodded and asked, "Where did the others go." She replied, "They usually talk with the other units." I replied, "Ok."

* * *

We then left our team commons. When we got to the training the area, my jaw immediately opened. She then asked, "Pretty big right?" I only nodded. She then grabbed my hand and led me to a platform. She stepped off the platform and said, "Now take off your shirt and shorts." I looked at her with a confused look and then asked, "But you told me to put these on." She replied, "You will put them back on later. Right now I have to take your measurements." I said, "Oh." I then undressed and was left in only my socks and boxers.

She started measuring everything on me. My height chest span, bicep span, leg span, everything. She then left and came back with a metal brief case. I asked, "What's in that." She opened it and said, "Shots." She took out a needle with a few bottles. She then said, "This will only hurt a little." She then gave my 4 shots. I asked her, "What was in there." She replied, "This will make it easier to figure out your powers." I then asked, "What are your powers." She replied, "Well, super strength, I can run up to 75 miles per hour, I can fly, but rarely ever do any more, and I have starbolts. Oh and I can heal myself too." I ask again, "What are starbolts?" She held up her hand and it started to glow green.

She then took me to a training mat and asked, "Ready?" I nodded. She then threw a punch at me. I was taken back a little bit but hit her back. She flew back a little. She then said, "Don't get used to landing punches on me, I'm just figuring out if you have good strength, agility, and or speed. I nodded and the fight continued. It involved various punches, kicks, flips, and spins.

At the end of the tests and fights she said, "Well you have super agility, best on the unit, medium to upper strength, medium to lower speed, and healing abilities." I nodded and asked, "Can we get some food." She gave me a small smile and nodded. We then walked out to go get some food.


	3. Learning of the past prt 1

When they got into the cafeteria, they got into the line. I got a tray, and they put a hamburger, beans, and broccoli on my tray. Kori just grabbed on an apple. When we got into the checkout line the lady said, "$2.45." I looked at her and said, "Uhhh." Kori reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She gave the money to the lady and they went on their way.

When we reached our table, I immediately sat down and started to eat. I looked and saw our group's mouth all hung open and starring at Kori. I asked, "What." Terra replied, "Kori you're eating… lunch… not in your room." Kori rolled her eyes, and said, "I just thought I would eat with you guys since I did all my paperwork last night."

She then sat down on the spot where no one was next to her at the round table. Barbra then asked me, "So Richard, your skills?" I looked at Kori and she pulled out my file from her bag. She threw it on the table and continued to eat her apple. When Rachel read it she grew wide eyed. She looked at Kori.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I looked at Kori with worry. I then went into her mind. "_He's like him in every way I can think of. I mean, the black hair, the beautiful blue eyes, toned chest, and… and WHAT AM I SAYING, KORI GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, LAST TIME YOU DIDN'T HE BETRAYED YOU_!"

**Back to Richard P.O.V**

Kori then stood up and walked away with a very angry expression on her face and got up rather quickly. I looked at Rachel and asked, "What was that about." Rachel then stood up and said, "Don't worry about it yet Richard." I then looked at them to see if they would tell me. Barbra then said, "You remind her of -" Karen's immediately went over her mouth and she had a hard glare on her face. Barbra and Kitten just rolled their eyes and walked away.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

When Rachel got into the common room. She saw Kori at the piano Playing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. Rachel walked up behind Kori and whispered, "Its wasn't your fault." She then stopped and said, "Yes it is." She then walked back to her room. She sighed and turned around. When she turned around, she saw everyone standing in the door way. Tara asked, "She alright?" Rachel shook her head and said, "No… she's not." She then grabbed Richards hand and said, "I need to talk to you." She then pulled him into her room.

Kitten then asked, "Has anyone seen her room?" Gar said, "I have." He then walked into his room. Victor then stood in front of Kitten and Barbra with an angry expression on his face, and said, "Don't say a word about Xavier got it." He then turned to Roy and Tara and asked them, "Want to help work on my car?" They nodded and left. Karen then looked at the 2 girls and said, "Leave Kori alone… She has enough on her plate; the unit doesn't want Kori in a pissy mood because of you 2 being dicks, got it." The 2 nodded really fast and went to Kitten's room.

Rachel took Richard into a chair and she sat in another. He then asked, "What's up?" Rachel then said, "Ok the reason acts really weird around you is because you remind her of Xavier." He then asked, "Who's that?" She replied, "Xavier was our last person we had on the team. He and Kori also had a thing for each other. They did end up dating each other for a month, but then" He looked at her with a worried look on his face, and asked, "But then, what?" She continued, "They went on a mission together… and Slade ended up turning Xavier evil." He then asked, "Like brain wash or-" She interrupted and said, "No by choice… Kori has had trust issues ever since… she had trust issues before, but… that changed before he came along. Kori was a whole different person in that year… but now… She closed off from everyone… even me." A tear slid down her face. Richard then asked, "Maybe we could change that." He then got up and walked to his room.

Kori was sitting at her desk looking at a picture of her and Xavier on their 2 week of dating. A tear slid down her cheek. She crumpled it and threw it into her garbage can that had various pieces of paper with lyrics on it. She then turned on her I Pod. It was Playing 3 Days Graces, "World So Cold." As the lyrics went on she started to cry, the more she started the cry, the more she got angrier, and the more she got angrier, the more she need the need… to hurt someone.


	4. Learning of the past prt 2

**Sorry for the wait people... bit busy with school work... that and I had a one day writers block. So now on with the story**

* * *

She immediately punched her wall leaving a huge dent. She then started to breathe pretty deeply.

_In… out_

_In…out_

She then started to growl in the back of throat. She tried and tried to concentrate on her breathing before she go to out of control.

_In… out _

_In… out_

…yeah… not happening. She then grabbed her chair into her wall.

* * *

Richard was sitting and talking with Raven. He asked, "Hey, how did you get all of your guys' nicknames like Cyborg, or Raven?" She replied, "Well we kind of based in on our powers, my soul is a raven so." He nodded and said, "Robin… My mom always used to call me that." Raven replied, "Used to?" He sighed and said, "My parents and I were the flying Grayson's, one day a man cut the ropes during a show, so you figure the rest out." Rachel sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "You have a lot in common with her." He looked towards Kori's door.

They then heard a huge crash coming from there. They both looked at each other then dashed toward her room. When they opened it they saw 2 broken chairs, a broken in half side table and a huge dent in the wall. They saw Kori facing the wall, both hands on it, and breathing deeply. Richard took a few steps toward her direction. "Kori… it's ok." When he got there he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. Kori never accepted a hug at any time only from Xavier and Raven, but instead of fighting it, she accepted it and started to cry into his shoulder. "Shhh its ok… I'm not leaving." Rachel smiled, and left them alone.

* * *

When Rachel got there she saw everyone in the kitchen. When Rachel walked into the kitchen everyone looked at her. Barbra said, "We heard a crash and well came here." Speedy then said, "What happened?" Rachel said, "Kori lost it." Kitten then asked, "Where is she… now to think about it where's Richard?" Rachel then smirked and said, "He's in there with Kori." Everyone gaped accept for Karen and Tara, they simply smiled and said, "Well let's try guy number 2." Rachel smiled and said, "He has a lot more in common with her than Xavier did, he listened to her, but Richards going to get where she's coming from." Kitten then huffed and said, "Uh hello there is other girls on this unit who are single." Speedy rolled his eyes and said, "Can you to not complain. Seriously Kori, is prettier, smarter, stronger, and has common sense more than ANY of you two so stop IT!" Rachel smiled and said, "By the way Kori needs 2 new chairs, and a side table. Vic nodded and said, "That's why I made extras… well for her stuff anyway." They all chuckled at that.

"I guess I should get Dinner ready." Vic said. Garfield's stomach growled and said, "Am I going to have to make my own food?" Karen shook her head and said, "I can do it." Gar smiled and said, "Thanks… Hey if you're all up for it we could all watch a movie." Rachel asked, "What movie?" Rachel asked. Karen replied, "Hey there's this movie called **Pitch Perfect." **Rachel replied, "I heard that movie was awesome." Gar looked at her funny and said, "Rae you feeling ok." He put a hand her forehead. She chuckled a little and said, "I guess I'm just in a good mood." Gar smiled and yelled, "SWEET!" They all went to start dinner and others sat on the couch. Speedy walked up to Raven and asked, "He called you Rae, the only person you let call you that is Kori." Rachel then started to turn a little red. Speedy smirked and said, "Your secret is safe with me my little Rae Rae." She scowled and said, "No." He then laughed.

* * *

We stayed like that for 10 minutes after Rachel left. She then let go and said, "Sorry about that." He shook his head and said, "Its ok I like this Kori a lot better." She smiled slightly and said, "Well I haven't exactly done that since…" He then said, "I know… I was in the same situation with my ex girlfriend." She looked at him and said, "A guy like you…What happened?" He sighed and asked, "Can we sit." She nodded and took him over to her purple bed. He examined and said, "Purple." She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not all tough." He smiled and sat on the bed. He started, "Well I was this girl, I just felt…" Kori said, "That the only thing that can make you happy." He nodded and said, "I thought she was the one… But I then saw her in bed with my best friend." He sighed and she said, "I'm sorry."

He looked at her and brushed a few strands from her face and said, "Well I guess that's what all those other girls used to feel like when I dated them for 3 days and then just dumped them… but she was different, correction, thought she was different." She smiled and said, "I get how you fell… well kind of, I don't think Xavier and Slade had sex… well maybe but I doubt it." He laughed and said, "Your something else Kori… and I'd love to get to know you more." She smiled and said, "Well we can talk on the roof… it's my favorite place to think." He nodded and they left.

When they got up there they sat at the edge and talked while watching the sun set. She started, "Well I came here when I was 15, I was in a serious car crash, I was in with my sister and brother, She didn't see the car, we flipped, I remember someone pulling me out, then I woke up in that same room you were in and they told me that Both Komi, and Ryan were dead." A tear escaped her face; she wiped it away and said, "I haven't cried this much since… ever." He asked, "Not even when he left." She shook her head and said, "I was more angry than sad… I made everyone scared… that's why I cut myself off from every one… so I don't hurt anyone."

They stayed quiet with that still lingering in the air, he then said, "I never thought of it like that." She looked at him confused and said, "What." He replied, "Why you cut yourself off from everyone, I thought you just didn't trust people." She smiled and said, "I still do, but the only person I can't trust is myself." They looked at each other. They both started to lean in. When their lips were 2 inches apart…

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA thats right baby cliffhanger. Oh by the way i do not own the movie pitch perfect. That movie though is awesome I recommend it for 7th graders and up. OH again REVIEW... or else this chapter won't be up until next week.**


	5. Almost

**Ugh I hate this time of month for me… anyway here's the next chapter, but I expect more reviews and also HAPPY MARTAIN LUTHER KING DAY. Now on with the story.**

They were 2 inches from each other. Kori then turned her head and said, "Um uh we should um go get some… dinner." She then got up and walked away. Richard frowned and sighed, "I will get you to open up." He then got up and went down to their commons.

When Kori got there everyone was eating burgers and watching a movie. When Rachel saw Kori she walked over to her and said in a whisper, "What happened?" Kori shook her head and said in the same volume, "Nothing." Kori then got a burger and went to her room. Rachel sighed; Gar then walked over to her and asked, "Everything alright?" Rachel sighed again and said, "Apparently… but maybe not."

Richard then walked in. He saw the burgers and went right to them. "Hungry Robby." Said Roy coming from the living room. He nodded and made 2 burgers and went and sat by Barbra on the couch. Richard to a bite and then asked, "What are we watching?" Barbra replied scooting slightly closer to him, "We are now watching **Jaws**. (**A.n I do not own jaws.) **

He nodded and took another bite. He looked around and asked, "Kori go to her room?" Kitten nodded and said in a slightly annoyed voice, "Yes." Rachel frowned and said, "You know she doesn't hang around people all that much anymore." Richard threw his plate into the garbage and said, "You guys just have the wrong reason of why she does." He then went to his room, leaving everyone in shock.

**Robin P.O.V**

I lay down on my bed and ran my fingers threw my hair. _I can't stop thinking about you, Kori. She's just so… intoxicating, her scent, how she looks, those green eyes, and beautiful red hair... I can't stop being or wanting to be by you. Let me in Kori… Let me in._

I then heard a knocking on my door. I opened it and to reveal a Kitten at my door. I said, "Can I help you?" She asked in a flirty tone, "Can I come in." I replied, "Um… sure." When she walked in, I shut the door. When I turned around, she immediately grabbed my face and kissed me

**Kori P.O.V**

I lay on my bed and started to think to myself, _WE ALMOST KISSED. I can't believe it, he might like me. 'Sigh' I thought her would have gone for Kitten or Barbra… We all know that BB and Rae like each other, but Tara's not going to let go of him so easily, but Richard went after me… I should go talk to him. _I got up and went to go talk to Richard.

** Normal P.O.V**

Kori knocked on his door. No answer. She knocked again. There was again no answer. She was about to knock a third time when she heard a thump. She opened the door to find Kitten and Richard kissing. _I guess I was wrong_. Richard then pushed her away and screamed, "What the heck Kitten!" Kitten huffed and said, "What?" Richard yelled, "You kissed me… YOU DON'T DO THAT!" She then yelled, "But yet it's ok for you to almost kiss Kori." Kori immediately turned a red color. Richard looked at her in shock and started to stutter, "We, never… WHAT!"

Richard then acknowledged that Kori was in the room. He said, "Um how long were you standing there?" Kori then got a very angry look on her face. She grabbed Kitten by both arms. Kitten started to tear up her grip was so hard. Kori then said, "Get out." Kitten then bursted into tears and ran from the room.

Richard then said, "She just came in here and kissed me." Kori shook her head and, "Sorry… I should have warned you about, her and Barbra, there always trying to seduce someone." Richard replied, "Well that explains A LOT." Kori giggled a little. He then said, "Sorry… but how did she know we almost kissed." Kori then looked angry again, she then screamed, "VICTOR STONE!"

She then walked out of the room very angry. When she saw Vic she walked up to him. Victor immediately started to apologies, "I'm so so so so Sorry Kori, everyone made me… I didn't... Don't kill me." Kori shook her head and said, "6 hours of training tomorrow, starting at 6 a.m sharp, if your late that adds 2 more miles on you 10 mile run, If you fall asleep, You will skip lunch to go run 2 miles, if you complain, you will run 4 miles, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Everyone nodded and immediately dispersed into their rooms except Rachel and Richard.

Richard then said, "Wait… THEY SPIED ON US?" Kori nodded and then looked at Rachel, "It wasn't my idea it was Barbra's and I left before they hooked it up, I tried to stop them, but Speedy then…" Kori smirked and said, "He knows… tsk tsk I thought you would have been more careful with your emotions." Raven glared and said, "Ha ha very funny." Kori rolled her eyes and said, "Night." Rachel replied with a hug, she then walked to her room, leaving Richard and Kori. Rachel secretly was watching from her door.

Richard said, "Someday huh." Kori replied, "Yeah… um goodnight." She was about to walk away, but then Richard pulled her into a hug. He then said, "Good night Kori." He then gave her a small kiss on the cheek and walked away. Kori was a very deep red, but had a smile on her face. She then walked to her room very flushed.

Rachel was smirking so much at that moment. She then got the idea to use this against her in oh so very many ways.

**Please Please Please review. Also… no that's really all I got. **


	6. I love you

** 2 updates in a day… wow I'm bored… anyways… no that's all I got really just review or else I won't post until Friday even if you don't have an account you can still review.**

* * *

_"Hey Kori." Said what is now a familiar voice. I turned around to Richard with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. I smile at him and say, "Hey." He gave me the flowers. I took them and inhaled there sweet scent. I reply, "Thanks." He then put his hand on my hips. I give him a flirty smile. I throw the flowers and wrap my legs around his waist. He starts to kiss me all over the place. We break for a moment. He says, "I love-"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I slam my hand on the alarm clock. Its 5:00. _Out of all the times for that stupid freaking thing to go off it goes off when I'm having the best dream EVER. _I sigh. I then get up and grab my training clothes. I decided to go take a shower.

When I get out to the common room, I saw Richard eating. I ask him, "Sleep well?" He looked at me and smiled, and said, "Yeah… you?" I nodded and then said, "I'm going to go take a shower…can you make sure everyone's up?" He nodded. I then left to go take my shower.

**Robin P.O.V**

_She can make anything look good… a tank top and sweat pants… I think I'm in love. _My thoughts were interrupted with Rachel and Roy coming into the kitchen. When Rachel saw me she smirked and said, "You sleep ok?" I nodded. She then asked, "Dream about anyone in" I interrupted her and said, "GET OUT." She only chuckled. Roy who caught on fast, said, "Dreaming about a certain red head are we." I started to grow a crimson color.

Tara, Karen, Victor, and Barbra then came out. I smiled at them and asked, "And how'd you 4 sleep." They all replied, "Fine." Barbra then sat by me on the counter. I swallowed my last bite of cereal and put my bowl in the sink. I then asked, "Who's turn for Kitchen duty?" Barbra replied, "Kitten." I nodded and asked, "Where is Kitten and Gar?" Barbra frowned and said, "They usually wake up last." I nodded. Kori then came out in her training gear. With her hair a little wet.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kori grabbed a banana and started to eat it. Kitten and Gar then dragged themselves out of their rooms at 5:50. Everyone was having small talk while eating there breakfast. Kori then got up and said, "Alright guys lets go."

**4 hours into practice.**

We were all breathing pretty heavily because Kitten decided to make a very snide comment, So that gave us a 5 mile run. All together we ran 17 miles. Gar ran 20 because he fell asleep. Kori then said, "Alright last part of practice, one-on-one fighting." Everyone seemed pretty happy about that. Kori looked at all of them and said, "Speedy go up against… Richard." They nodded and went to the mat. Rachel then said, "First one to pin the other for 5 seconds."

Kori then said, "GO!" Richard got punched by Roy's fist. Richard then grabbed Roy's wrist and threw him into the mat. Speedy then shot an arrow at him. Richard flipped out of the way. Richard then jumped on his shoulders and pressured pointed him to his knees. After Roy was on his knees, Robin used his strength to push him onto his back for 5 seconds. Richard then helped him up.

Kitten and Barbra clapped for Richard. HE just rolled his eyes and asked Kori, "What was the time." She replied, "4 minutes on the dot."

**2 hours later**

Kori and Richard were sweating bullets. They both were panting hard. They were 24 minutes into their fight. Everyone around them was staring at them intently. A couple other units came and watched the fight. Richard then threw a punch at Kori she caught it and twisted behind his back. He then flipped kicking Kori in the jaw making her chin bleed. Kori then punched Richards's chest knocking him backwards onto his back. Kori then jumped on top of him. Kori won the battle.

She then got off of him and helped him up. Kori then said, "Practice is over… go get some lunch." Everyone bolted besides Richard. Kori and Richard decided to go to the commons to eat.

When they got there Kori then said, "You should go clean up." He replied, "You too." They both ended up getting themselves cleaned up, but both got really wet, because Robin decided to splash Kori so she splashed back. They just ended up making sandwiches.

Kori then broke the silence and said, "You have a good left hook." He replied, "You have a good right hook." She gave him a half smile. He swallowed his last bite and said, "So who plays the Piano?" Kori replied, "Rachel, Gar, and I." Richard then said, "I can play guitar." Kori replied, "Me too… I even write some of my own songs." Richard smiled and said, "Well I would love to hear one sometime." Kori then said, "Do you want to talk on the couch?" He nodded and said, "I'd like that."

They then went to the loveseat. Kori then said, "You want to play honest truth." He said, "Sure…favorite band." She replied, "3 days grace, yours." He replied, "Same." Their conversation went on for another hour.

Kori then asked "Do you think you could ever fall in love again?" Richard looked at her in the eyes and said, "I think I already did. What about you?" She leaned in a little and said, "I think the same thing." They both started to lean in. She turned her head, but Richard cupped her cheek and turned it towards him. They both eyed their lips. Richard then Kissed her. Kori kissed back. He moved his hands to her waist. Kori using her strength pushed him on his back. Their lips moved slowly together.

All of a sudden the door opened; Kori and Richard immediately jumped away from each other both extremely flushed. Luckily in the Door way was Karen. Karen then asked, "What's up?" Kori stumbled with her words, "What-What are you-you doing back?" She replied, "Rachel wanted me to check on you two… you guys ok." They both nodded fast and Richard replied, "More than okay." She then walked out.

Kori then looked at Richard and said, "Um where does this leave us." Richard smiled and said, "I love you Kori." She smiled and said, "I think I love you too."

* * *

**There I hope your all happy. But you know what, I will be happy if I get some reviews. *hint hint wink wink***


	7. First mission

**Keep reviewing guys. I would also like any ideas what you want to happen if you have any. Warning the story will have a lot of deaths, but nothing gory, basically like an army movie accept there's no gore (some blood), not very many slow painful deaths, but in this chapter there won't be any mention to how they die accept for a few. I will give out warnings though just for the heads up. Besides these people are fighting to protect their people so… yeah**

* * *

Kori woke up on the couch with Richard lying on the floor. She smiled at the memories of what happened yesterday. They did get together a week ago, but they seemed pretty serious with each other. They weren't caught by anyone thankfully… well maybe Rachel because she likes to go into our minds sometimes and our minds were just screaming with emotions.

She looked at the wall clock it read 6:30. Richard was going on his first mission tonight. It was just going to be him and her. They were going to leave at 6 o'clock pm and come back around 4 am. They were going to infiltrate one of Slade's training camps. It's population around 30-50 people. So it was a very small one.

Richard began to stir from on the floor. He yawned and then opened his eyes. I looked down at him, and smiled. He propped himself up with one hand, brushed a few strands of hair from my face, and said, "Morning." I smiled and said, "Sleep well?" He nodded and said, "I had a cute red head in my dreams." I raised my eyebrows at him and said, "Oh, and what was this red head and you doing." He smirked and said, "Well this." He gave me a small peck on the lips. "This." He then moved his lips to my cheek. "And this." He then climbed on top of her and started to kiss my neck.

**Kori p.o.v**

I gasped a little at the sudden contact. He smiled against my neck. I then rolled over and we fell on the floor. We both laughed a little. I then pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his chest.

We heard a door open and I jumped off him and quickly sat on the chair. Richard lay in a very comfortable position on his back and his head on a pillow. In came Tara with a MN Vikings shirt with sweatpants. Tara looked at us and said, "What are you guys doing out here?" Richard replied. "We both couldn't sleep so we kind of just talked, and ended up falling asleep." Tara looked at me and said, "You fell asleep… not doing paperwork or from being knocked unconsciousness, or-" I interrupted her and said, "Alright I get it. Gosh."

Tara then saw a pillow and blanket on the couch. She asked, "Did you fall asleep on the couch?" She then looked at Richard and said, "You lay on just a pillow." He nodded. She then smirked and said, "You guys did get together last night." He and I both turned red. I stuttered, "Wh-what are yo-you talking about." Tara then laughed and said, "It's written all over your faces." Kori scowled and said, "Tell anyone and I will make you go on a 20 mile run through the mountains… Got it." She nodded and said, "I'm just happy that I'm the first to know. How long?"

"First to know what." Said Barbra as she came in, in a tank-top and shorts, swaying her hips a little more than she normally would. Tara then said, "That um we might get Wally." Barbra then smirked and said, "Really." I shook her head and said, "If you even try to seduce him, I won't just try and kill you, but HIS GIRLFIREND as well." Richard then asked, "Who's his girlfriend." Tara replied, "Jinx." He asked again, "Pink hair, can hex you." I nodded and so did Tara.

**Normal P.O.V**

About 10 o'clock everyone was finally up. Gar and Richard were playing video games, while Victor, Roy, Tara, and Karen watched. Kitten was showering; Barbra was looking through some magazine. Rachel went to the roof to meditate. She didn't know why, but there was just so much emotion coming from everyone, especially Kori and Richard.

Then there was Kori catching up on paper work. She looked at Slade's file a dozen times. She was reading of everyone battle, every appearance he made and fought. She remembered her last personal encounter with him. It was a month after Xavier went with him. It ended badly, VERY badly. She pulled out her x-rays from that fight. She had a broken back, 7 broken ribs, fractured skull, broken arm, and leg. Her body does heel its self from, but just faster and anything severe like her back braking, the nerves immediately replenish themselves so that it will work properly again. It just take time for everything to work properly again. Normally it would take a day or two for at least 4 bones to be healed almost to perfection, but this fight took her 3 weeks. She was in a coma for 4 days even.

By the time she finished it was 5 o'clock. She and Richard had to leave in an hour. She walked out to the living room and saw Richard eating a sandwich. He said, "I made you one; then we will get ready." She nodded. They finished around 5:15 because BB and Victor kept bugging them about it.

Kori went into her room. She pulled on a pair of tight black pants. She put on a bullet proof vest, then a white tank top, then a black turtle neck. She put on her weapons belt that was equipped with a knife, a gun, and a few smoke bombs. She grabbed her black what was like a ski mask, but it showed just the eyes and the bridge of your nose. She put on her steel toed boots and she was on her way.

When she came out Richard was also just getting out. It was 5:34. Kori then called victor. HE showed up in a cameo shirt and pants. He said, "Ready for me to drop you off." They both nodded.

They 3 of them climbed into an army truck and they went off. Richard was extremely nervous. He kept tapping his foot and his fingers were twitching. Both of them had their masks off. Kori then said, "It's a small camp, we went through the plan a lot and you trained a lot. You can do this." He smiled and nodded. By the time we got to our spot it was 7. Kori and Richard jumped out and Vic said, "Good luck." He then drove off.

Kori said, "We have a 2 mile run ahead, we then take out the 2 watch towers, you take one I take one, then regroup and fight there small bunker, we then clear out all of the bunkers and make sure no one survives got it." He nodded.

They then ran for 2 miles and they then saw the camp. It was a lot smaller then her thought. It had 2 tiny watch towers, 3 tents, and 2 barracks, and no walls. They both pulled on their masks and got to work.

**Richard P.O.V**

I climbed up the east tower. There were only 4 guys in it. 3 had guns. I snuck up behind one and snapped his neck. I took his rifle and slammed it into the other 3 guys' heads. I then jumped down. I ran into the closest barrack where Kori said to be empty.

I ran in there to find Kori looking through some files and had 10 dead guys. When she saw him she said, "Ready?" I nodded. We then took out the tents which had the leaders and had all of the communications stuff. Then we headed to the last barracks. It had about 20 men; Mostly of the age 20-45, but all recruits. Only a month into training.

When they finished, I then asked, "Now what." She took off her mask and said, "We go to the pickup point about 4 miles away." I then ask, "What time is it?" She replies, "9." He took of his mask and kissed her. She smiled and said, "What was that for?" He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Happy week adversaries." She smiled and said, "Well how about when everyone goes to bed we celebrate in my room?" He whispered very seductively, "Sounds like fun." She backed away and said, "We should get going… race you." He shook his head and said, "How about you fly us back… after all we are going to need somewhat energy when we get back. She rolled her eyes and flew them to the pickup point where Vic was waiting for them.

* * *

**Make out scene coming up, it won't go **_**that**_** far ever in this story people. So just a warning if you don't like them skip the beginning of the next chapter**


	8. Gar and Rach and Tara

** So like I said make out scene. There will be no removing of clothing other than the masks and gloves so yeah. Review! I will have this up sooner the more reviews. If I get 4 reviews today I will have the next chapter up tomorrow.**

* * *

Kori slammed Richard into her wall and started to kiss him roughly on his lips. He was kissing back with the same amount of force. Richard put his hands on her stomach. Kori moaned and pushed him onto her bed.

He took Kori down with him. He then mumbled against her lips, "Can you try not to kill me?" Kori replied, "Maybe." She started to kiss his neck. She lifted off his neck a little and said, "Maybe not." He then turned her over and he attached his lips to where her neck meets her shoulder clearly leaving a mark. He then put his hands on her thighs and started to stroke them slowly. She then brought his lips back to hers and pried them open with her tongue. The night went on from there. (**A.N again did not go that far people… he did sneak out about 3 so.)**

* * *

That morning Kori woke up in the best mood she has ever been in. Better than her first make out session with Xavier. She got up and went to put on her normal clothes. She decided no training today. When she got to the mirror, she gasped. She saw a black and blue mark at her shoulder. She banged her head against the mirror. _DANG IT I should've stopped him… now what am I going to do._

She put on a black long sleeved button down shirt and a pair of jeans. She then went to the bathroom to go brush her teeth. When she got out there she saw Raven and BB talking. So I decided to very sneakily to listen from behind the door.

He said, "So how did you sleep" Raven replied, "Surprisingly very well." Gar said, "Probably because Kori is happy and that the mission was a success." Raven nodded and then asked, "So where did you and Tara go last night." He sighed and said, "The carnival."

She noticed the sigh was not a happy sigh, so she decided to ask, "What's wrong?" He looked down and said, "I don't know… when I'm by her… I don't get that thrill when I'm with her." Raven mentally gasped to herself. He continued "I… I think I'm in love with… someone else." Raven gasped. He continued again, "I think I love you Raven." Raven went all wide eyed. He said, "I know you don't feel that about me but-" She silenced him with her lips.

Kori opened the Door quietly after she didn't hear anything for awhile. She evilly smirked because Rae and BB were making out on the couch. _It's payback time. _Kori cleared her throat. BB and Raven broke apart from each other faster than you could say 'I'. Both of them were in pure shock when they saw Kori with that smirk on her face. Kori then said, "My turn to be the one with the black mail… but since I knew before either of you were in love that this was bound to happen I won't exploit it because I'm a nice person… sometimes."

Richard then came out shirtless and was about to put his hands on Kori's waist, but then saw Raven and BB flushed on the couch. He smiled and said, "I guess that couch is good for first make-out sessions." Rachel was confused and so was Garfield. Robin put an arm around Kori's waist. Raven went all wide eyed… Gar just had his jaw to the floor.

Kori sighed and said, "Yeah were kind of… together." Rachel then smiled a sly smile and said, "Well now were even." Robin then asked, "So… what are you guys going to do about Tara." Then the two smiles disappeared off of their faces. Kori then said, "You're going to have to tell her." Gar looked down and said, "I know." All of a sudden we heard gasps. Kori and Richard turned around to see the whole unit with their mouths open… except for Tara and said, "Told you guys they loved each other."

Karen then said, "Dude… HOW LONG!" Kori was extremely red right now, so Richard replied, "Yesterday was our 1 week anniversary." Kitten and Barbra were either mad or shocked or both. Kitten and Babs then screamed, "WHAT!" yeah probably both. Karen and Tara turned to them and said, "Told you so." Kitten and Barbra then grew angry. Barbra then screamed, "YOU SLUT" everyone gasped accepts Kori. Kori just raised an eyebrow. Kitten then yelled, "SERIOSLY WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GET TOGETHER WITH EVERY NEW GUY!" Kori said perfectly and surprisingly calm, "Well Gar was new, Roy was new, Vic was new… and I don't remember being with them… do you Rach?" She shook her head. Babs then said, "Probably because you secretly dated them." Kori simply chuckled and said, "I can literally smell the desperation coming from you two." Kitten then was about to slap Kori, but she caught it, "Wow your really asking for it aren't you?" Babs took Kori off guard and punched her in the nose. She stumbled back a little bit, but of course Robin caught her. She touched her nose and there was some blood coming from her nose. Kori then looked at them and said, "You guys get to go on a mission with Rachel, Tara, Karen, and I tonight." Babs then yelled, "It's going to snow tonight and be 15 below!" Kori then walked and said over shoulder, "You should have thought of that before you punched me." When Kori left the room, everyone bursted out laughing except for Kitten and Barbra who just huffed and walked away. Roy then said, "Guys night in!"

* * *

**Alright so thats that. Sorry I was late, had a ton of school work, plus tests. Anyways, like I said if I get 4 reviews today The next chapter will be up by tomorrow. So PLEASE REVIEW, not just for me but for the others who want it up sooner.**


	9. Girls night out

**Well I got three reviews and a follower and I had a lot of ideas come to me so yeah… also there will be killing in this chapter but some new characters.**

* * *

They were running in the forest while a blizzard was going down hard. Barbra then said while running, "Tell me again why we ALL are going on a mission in this weather?" Kori replied, "Well 1 I have coordinates where one of Slade's Generals are… so I brought you guys because it's a girl and I do not need guys drooling over her." Rachel nodded and asked, "How much farther." Kori replied, "Another 2 miles."

They kept running for another mile. All of a sudden Tara fell. "Ahhh so-so-so c-c-ccool-dd." Everyone stopped running to go help Tara. Kitten yelled over the howling wind, "Told you it was a bad idea she probably has hypothermia." Kori nodded and said, "Rachel transport you and Tara to base and warm her up." And Rachel did just that.

Kori then said, "Alright were a mile out, Karen infiltrate from the back way and get some of our soldiers out if any. Kitten you come with me to take the general, and Barbra… just go with Karen." They then ran to the base.

When they got there it was 20 below and a 35 below wind chill. Karen and Barbra went to the back of the large base. It had a main building, 3 barracks, several tents, a cell, and an electric fence.

Kitten then said in a very snide voice, "How the heck are we going to get up that?" Kori grabbed, covered her mouth, and flew over the fence. She then landed. Kitten said, "Holy crap Kori your freezing." Kori took it as if it were nothing, "He's in the main tent." She nodded. Kori then got on her communicator, "Karen got the cameras disabled." A voice over on her communicator replied, "Yep you are a go."

Kori and Kitten then took off. Kitten then asked, "Which one?" Kori pointed to a black tent with Slade's flag on it. It had his insignia on it, it was basically a jagged black 'S' with an orange background. They crept behind the barracks that was right next to the tent. Kori gave Kitten the signal to very quietly to take out the guards.

She slowly went over there. She got behind the 2 and tapped on their shoulders. They turned around and punched them both hard enough that it knocked them out. Kori then came out and said in a hush tone, "Work on your left hook." Kitten just rolled her eyes. They then quietly and stealthily went in.

After Karen and Barbra disabled the cameras they made their way over to the jail. They had guards at all doors. Barbra then said, "We should take the back way, more guards but farthest away from the rest." Karen nodded and they snuck around back. When they got around back they saw 4 guys with what looked like hunting rifles. Karen then said, "Must be running low on funds."

Karen then came out and punched the first guy took his gun and shot another in the chest. Barbra snapped one guys neck and shot the other in the shoulder. Karen said, "Nice." Barbra replied, "Thanks." They grabbed the 2 guns and walked in very alert.

When they got in there was 2 hallways. Karen said, "I'll take left." They then walked down there hallways. When Barbra saw what was at the end of hers she smirked, it had weapons, food, and extra clothes, plus 2 soldiers who were asleep. She quietly took off her pack and put in 2 pistols, a few candy bars, and a new black hat.

When Karen reached hers she was met with 2 guards. Karen punched them out very quickly. She then walked into the cell area. She immediately saw Argent. She ran over there and said, "Argent… is anyone else here." She shook her head and said, "Not from our building, but a few from Washington, Oregon, and Arizona… oh even from Japan." Karen nodded and picked the lock and got her out.

They took off and met Barbra in the hallway. She immediately shook her head. They then took off to the tent.

Kori and Kitten were met with the general and 5 other people. They pulled out there guns, but Kori and Kitten already had 3 guys' dead. The other 2 fired at them. Kori grabbed one and faced the other. The other guard shot, but it went into the other guy. Kitten then broke the other guy's neck. Kori then grabbed the general and put her arm around her neck and a hand over her mouth.

Barbra and Karen ran in and said, "We brought company." Kori tightened her grip on the general and said, "Get out of here… I'll take them." Karen was about to protest, but was given the general. "Go! I'll be ok… see you at the base." yelled Kori. They then left.

In came 30 guys with ak-47s. Kori then said, "well… I'm dead" She then punched one of the guys and took the gun and pointed it to the guy. They all yelled, "Stop!" Kori started to slowly back out when she heard an all to familiar voice say, "Well if it isn't Kori." She then felt an arm around her neck and the voice said, "Guess who." She then gasped and breathed out, "Xavier."

* * *

**AH YEAH cliffhanger don't you guys just love me. *chair is thrown at her* *doges it* Alright sheesh, But give me reviews and I will have this up by either tomorrow or Monday… all depends on how much I get. **


	10. Meanwhile

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't post yesterday… I would've, but I kind of had a mental break down because this girl who was being a total jerk to me because I'm different. Seriously people what is wrong with being different if you know pm and we will have a discussion about it. **

**Sorry for that little rant up there… better now, anyways I'm not going to update until I get 4 reviews so… yeah. Again sorry for being a little late and for the rant.**

* * *

After the girls left, Gar turned on the T.V to a Tigers and Kings Football game and blasted it, Vic went to cook some burgers, and Roy and Wally were getting drinks out. Richard was looking out the window worrying about Kori.

Gar came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Dude she will be fine… Rachael won't let her do anything stupid, she make sure she doesn't do anything irrational." Richard looked at him and gave him a small smile and said, "I know… but I just have this weird feeling in my gut." Gar said, "That's normal when your in love… I have that feeling about Rae, but I know one thing is that Kori will do anything to get her out of danger."

Richard frowned at that and said, "Jeez way to make me worry again." Gar shook his head and said, "But Rae is to stubborn to let Kori get hurt… ever since Aubrey died, Rae makes sure Kori won't make the sacrifice like Aubrey did for her."

Richard asked, "Whose Aubrey?" Richard replied, "Our old leader… She pulled Kori out of the wreckage… She was like the mother Kori never had, Then Kori, her, and I went on a mission, Slade was about stab Kori when Aubrey pushed her away… She got stabbed in the neck… died instantly." Richard said, "So that's why Kori's leader now?" Gar nodded. Cy then yelled from the living room, "Yo, Gar, Rich, Grubs on and the games about to start!" Richard then said, "WE should-" "Yeah." said Gar.** (A.N Little bromance moment there) **

When they got there he saw everyone in the living room with food. Roy yelled, "Hurry up!" Gar then made himself a tofu burger, while Richard made a regular burger. They then sat on the floor in front of the T.V.

"SCORE!" all they guys said minus Richard because the kings just scored. Roy then ruffed up Richards head and said, "What's wrong, do you not like football?" Wally then said, "Ah, he's just upset that Kori's gone!"

Richard rolled his eyes and said, "At least it shows I-" He was interrupted by Rachael teleporting in with an unconscious Tara. Cy and Gar ran over to her and Gar asked, "What happened?" Raven replied, "She's suffering from hypothermia… it's negative 19 out there with hard wind… plus a blizzard." Cy then said, "We need to warm her up, get her into our private infirmary." Gar took her from Rae and they walked into the private room.

Wally and Roy cleaned up while everyone else was in the infirmary. "Is she going to be ok?" asked Gar. Victor said, "Her temp is 103.7 and rising." Richard walked in with a cup of tea and an electric blanket for Raven who was sitting in a chair. Richard gave them to her and he asked, "How you feeling?" Raven replied, "Ok… We were 2 miles out of the camp when Kori told me to take her back." Richard looked confused, "How did-" Rachael pointed to her head and said, "Empath, remember?" He nodded.

She looked over at Gar who was holding Tara's hand. She frowned and said, "He's having second thoughts." Richard put a hand on her shoulder, "I know… but you're a beautiful, intelligent, funny even, young girl… if he doesn't choose you… someone will." Raven gave him smile and said, "Kori _definitely _chose the right guy. It was know his turn to give the smile.

Then all of a sudden Karen, Kitten, Barbra, and Argent came in. The girls completely out of breath. Cy stood up and said, "Where's the General?" Karen responded chattering her teeth, "Interrogation room…with Wally and Roy." Vic got all of them a chair and blanket.

Richard then said, "Where's Kori." Karen looked up shocked and said, "She's not back." Raven stood up very alarmed, "NO, WHAT HAPPENED" she said very worried. Kitten said, "About 30 men were about to come in with guns and she told us to get out." Raven was furious and said, "AND YOU GUYS LISTENED TO HER… YOU KNOW SHE MAKES STUPID DESCIONS LIKE THAT… HOW COULD YOU GUYS JUST LEAVE HER THERE?" Gar stood up and tried to calm her down, so he took her out of the room so she wouldn't blow anything up.

It was Richards turn to yell and be furious, "YOU JUST LEFT HER THERE, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU… KORI WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU THERE WOULD SHE…NO SHE WOULDN'T!" Barbra then stood up and said, "HEY, ITS NOT OUR FAULT SHE IS JUST TO DANG STUBBORN, THAT'S WHY SHE MADE US LEAVE… SHE'S TIRED OF EVERYONE DYING OR LEAVING BECAUSE OF HER SO IF YOU ASK ME SHE SHOULD BE THE ONE TO STAY BEHIND!"

* * *

"Miss me cutie?" All the men put their guns up and pointed them at Kori. Xavier sighed and said, "You guys should know that Kori's body absorbs bullets." They lowered their guns slightly. He then continued and said, "What she needs" he pulled something out of his pocket, but she could see, "Is a knife." He then stuck right above his arm that was around her neck and the blade was touching her chin.

Kori took a deep breath, "What are you doing here?" Xavier chuckled and said, "Me… you're the one that came here to my camp." Kori then said, "Well if you must know, we just took General Fletcher." Xavier shook his head and said, "You shouldn't of have done that." All of a sudden Xavier took something out of his belt and slammed it into her necked. "Aughh!" She then felt extremely tired and fell. The last thing she heard was, "Bring her in to the southern camp."

* * *

**Alright… back in business. Alright I need help with one thing. Do you guys want BBTara or BBrae. Review please.**


	11. Interrigation

**Alright so far bbrae is in the lead. Oh and I forgot to tell you this a LONG time ago, I will not post on Wednesdays. Kori pov**

* * *

I woke up in a chair, a cold metal chair. I was strapped into it by using stainless steel. It was wrapped around my ankles, knees, wrists, and forearms. There was a loud ringing in my ear. I looked up and I was in an empty metal room. It had an all metal door and had mirror in it. I was in front of a table that had a chair on the other side of it

Xavier came in with 2 guards right behind him. The guards closed the door and they stood in front of it. Xavier sat in the chair that was on the other side of the table. He had some sort of file in his hands.

He looked at it and then me. He threw it on the table; it opened and revealed it to be a profile of Richard. My eyes widened slightly.

_First rule of being interrogated, show very little reaction. _

"So… looks like you found a replacement." said Xavier.

_Rule 2; never answer a question with an answer…_

I remained silent and just looked at the file. He grabbed it and said, "Richard John Grayson… Wow he's a lot like me… except I'm way better looking." I just kept on staring at him. "So you're just going to sit there and say nothing." I just raised my eyebrow.

_Rule 3; show reaction to stupid questions_

He finally sighed and said, "You're just as stubborn as I remember you." I continued to just stare at him. He put the file on the table and said, "I bet you want to know where you are?"

_Rule 4, answer questions with another question, or a sarcastic comment._

_Rule 5 use what you know against them._

"And I bet you want to know, why we have you're General that we all know that you have the hots for?" He glared and said, "Aren't you a clever one aren't you." I replied, "Well I am the leader so it's my job, but you should know that."

_Rule 6 stay calm_

He smirked a little, "Still cocky as I remember, now... why do you have our general?" I rolled my eyes and started to grip the chair a little. He chuckled and said, "Has anyone told you, you're really resilient?" It was my turn to chuckle, "Has anyone told you, you're really bad at asking questions?"

He stood up and took out a 5 inch switch blade. He flipped it open and stuck it under my chin. I was still calm as ever, I love being in these situations, except if it was with Slade.

"You gonna stop asking stupid questions and answer mine?" he asked. "Do you really think you'll find out with a blade under my chin?" He pushed the tip against my throat. I just glanced down and said, "I know you CAN'T hurt me for various reasons, so why do you think this can intimidate me?"

He yelled, "BECAUSE I BROKE YOUR HEART." I then shut right up and just gave him a look that could kill.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK, I KNOW I DID… BUT YOU BROKE MINE, WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME WITH ME." I then said, "Really… I broke your heart… You know there is nothing in this world that would make me join you… I wanted you to stay SO bad… but you know what… I'm glad you left because it made me realized, if you truly did love me…we would be together know… you never understood me."

He then slammed the knife on the table and said, "BUT ISN'T LOVE ENOUGH!" I then said this, "It also made me realize that I never loved you."

He slammed the knife into my right hand. "Auhh!" He grabbed my face with his hand and said, "Yes you did, all those nights that we spent together… that meant something to you… you were the one that said that you would follow me anywhere… you promised." I looked him dead in the eye and said, "There's always a line to be drawn when it comes to promises… now if all you're going to do is pester me about why we aren't together now, or the past, then you can get out, because you're wasting your time."

He grabbed the knife and yanked it out. He then grabbed the file and left, with the 2 guards behind him.

**3****rd**** person pov**

Xavier threw the file at the guy who was taking notes and said, "GET ME MORE INFO!" Slade then walked in and said, "I knew you still had feelings for her… Mr. Barnes, leave us. And the guy left.

Slade grabbed his neck and continued, " You said you would follow me and only me and never look back." Xavier struggled against his grip and said, "I DON'T I SWEAR… I was only trying to get info out of her." Slade threw him and said, "yeah… looks like you failed… my turn."

* * *

**Review, PLEASE.**


	12. I'm sorry

**Well… this would have been up sooner, but only got 1 review… I'm going to say this once the more you review the sooner you will get the next update and maybe it may be bigger. I would like at least 2 every ch people. It gives me motivation. Warning killing**

* * *

It's been 3 days since Kori's capture. Everyone has been really down, especially Richard and Rachael. Rachael hasn't even come out of her room…she even stopped letting Gar in… but it's not like he's even tried, he's been by Tara's bed 24/7, Which made matters worse for her

Richard only comes out to eat and go to the bathroom. But those times he does, he's silent as a dead person; he comes out with his eyes blood shot and huge bags. After that fight he had with Barbra, she tried to apologize, but it's like she wasn't even there to him.

And right now he's in his room sitting at his computer, seeing if he could find anything.

**Richard pov**

_Come on Kori, I need you right now…Where are you?_

All of a sudden, Victor came into my room and said, "Someone wants to talk to you…and it's important." I slammed my fist on the table and got up.

When I got into the main room, I saw someone on the screen with… KORI in the back ground. She was on her knees, and her arms were chained to both sides of the walls.

"Ahh, you must be Richard Grayson." I immediately yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING HER!" He chuckled and said, "Care to say hello." He stepped out of the way to reveal, Kori…her head was down and she had a lot of blood on her, she looked up. We saw something in her eyes that no one's ever seen come from her

_Fear_

Her eyes were filled with fear, but she was blinking a lot. The guy came back into view and said, "Anyways, I'm Xavier, and if you wouldn't mind I would love to have my General back." I was about to say 'yes fine take her just give me Kori back' but Rachael interrupted and said, "No way in heck." She then ended the transmission. Karen looked at her in shock and said, "DUDE WHAT THE F WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HER BACK!" I then turned to her and said, "I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT HER!" Rachael slapped me and played back the part of the transmission when it was just her.

"Look" she pointed to Kori blinking. Victor breathed out, "Morris code." Richard said, "Play it back." Kitten did so. Rachael said, "Jump city, coordinates 22.45, 78.99 (**AN probably way off.)** Rachael replied, "We are going to need Kid flash and Jinx." Gar nodded and called them. Richard asked, "Why so we need them?" Rachael replied, "Kori and Tara are out." I nodded

KF and Jinx came in about a minute later both extremely out of breath. KF then said, "So Kori's at jump city…who's got a plan to get her out." Rachael came in with a map. She laid it on the table and said, "I do."

**Kori pov**

I've have been in here for 3 days, but it feels like it's been a month. I've been interrogated 3 times, 2 were Xavier, the other the mastermind himself, Slade. That one didn't, exactly end very well, long story short, I made a little too many cocky comments and ended up with a broken nose and 3 broken ribs, and with my powers not working , yeah agony written all over my face.

That was only the first beatings though, later he dislocated my shoulder and left a huge gash above my left eyebrow. Man I just wish they could get here already, I did send the message, and hopefully someone got it. All of a sudden I saw him come into the room, I saw Slade.

"Hello my dear child." He said. "I'm not a child!" I snapped at him. That got me a back hand to the face. "Who's older? Me or you? Besides you're only 17." I looked at him with hard glare, "Do I act my age?" He kicked my ribcage probably breaking another one, I bit my bottom lip and winced trying not to cry out in pain.

He grabbed me by the neck and said, "Face it your weak, you can't even get out of here, if you were a true leader, you would be back in your bed safe, but your just as bad as a screw up like, Aubrey. My eyes snapped open and I screamed, "SHUT UP, DON'T EVEN BRING HER INTO THIS COVERSATION, SHE WAS A GREAT LEADER, UN LIKE YOU, YOU BAST-" I was cut off by punch in the gut. I spit up a lot of blood. He yanked my neck back and said, "Watch your mouth." He then hit me in the back of the head, and my world went into darkness.

**3****rd**** person pov**

Rachael teleported Richard, KF, and her into the base. "Ready" Kid Flash asked, we nodded.

_Flashback_

_The plan_

"_Richard, KF, and I will go Kori in the base, Jinx an Karen, and cover the south entrance, Victor and Barbra, go to the IT layer and gather as much info as you can shut down any security cameras, Gar you keep a look out for them, and Kitten…just, stay in the truck."_

_Back to reality_

"Vic you shut down the main frame?" Richard asked. "Yep, no get your girl back." KF said, "Rachael can you sense." Rachael replied, "She's a half mile from this spot to the north east." Richard nodded and said, "Let's move out." They nodded and they took off.

Karen and Jinx got to the south entrance when they got a call from KF saying, "Go find an entering somewhere in the NE part of base." Karen then said to jinx, "Here take my hand I'll fly us over there." Jinx nodded and took her hand.

**Richard pov**

We've taken out about 20 guards; thankfully, we've been able to put them in closets so no one will no. We were running to we came up upon an all metal door. Rachael said quietly, "I think she's in here." KF nodded and together we knocked down the door.

I saw Kori on her knees, head down, and blood dripping down her face. "KORI!" I yelled. I sprinted to her. When I got to her she opened her eyes and said, "Richard?" I grabbed her head and pressed it to mine. Her lips tasted of blood, but I didn't care, she was safe now and that's all that matters.

KF and Rachael came running next. I pulled away and Rae immediately launched herself into Kori. Kori winced and said, "Auugg" Rachael let go and started to check out the damage while KF and Richard got her chains of. Rachael said to them, "Her whole left side of her rib cage is broke, broken left hand is broken, sprained right knee and ankle."Richard very carefully lifted her up.

All of a sudden they heared, "I don't think so." Slade and Xavier showed up. KF yelled, "Rachael get us out of here…NOW" Slade threw a knife. Rachael teleported them out. Xavier asked, "Where'd the knife go?"

We arrived outside the base where Jinx was waiting. KF then fell over. "WALLY" Jinx cried, she ran over to him, the knife that was thrown was lodged into his right lung. **(AN I know I'm a horrible person… I will admit I made myself cry) **He was coughing up blood. "Rachael do something!" Kid Flash cupped Jinx's cheek and said, "Its ok Jinx, it's ok." The rest of them showed up and saw what was happening

"Rachael!" but she just stood there in tears. "Its alright it's alr-" and he died. She put her head down on his chest and cried. Kori put her head into my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry." Tears slowly leaked down her face. Victor picked jinx up and said, "IT's going to be ok." Kitten came running in and said, "Guys there coming we need to go NOW!" Jinx struggled and kept yelling out his name.

They got to the truck and they went home

* * *

**I know I'm a terrible person, but hey I'm losing some people here and I know from this chapter I will maybe lose more, but yeah, sad and horrible right, I even made myself cry.**


	13. Kitten's new personality

**Alright I don't want to bore you with this.**

Kori woke up on the couch, with herself all wrapped up with casts and wraps. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 4 o clock in the morning. She saw Richard in the recliner across the room. She tried to sit up, but fell back. "Ahh…Darn it, ah"

Richard heard her and immediately sprinted to her. He put a cold washcloth on her head and said, "Try not to move." She asked, "How-How long was-was I out?" He replied, "2 days." She flew up, but her pushed her back down. "2 days! I have to-" He interrupted her, "Everyone knows… you have a fever of 104.6 and your powers are slowly coming back… please don't stress out baby."

He kissed her forehead and brought a blanket up to her shoulders. She asked him, "Can you stay… at least until I fall…asleep." He nodded and kissed her. Kori then let the darkness take over.

When Kori woke, she found herself in a different room. She also felt a body next to her. She looked to her side and was met with Richards face. She smiled a bit and then scoped the room. She looked around a came to the conclusion she was in his room.

She looked over at his clock and it read 2:30. Her eyes enlarged, and tried to sit up. An arm came over her chest and Richard said, "Don't even think about it." She looked at him and his eyes were open and he had serious look on his face. He then got up and she gasped slightly because he was only in boxers. She felt a blush come upon her face.

He put on some shorts and a wife beater. He said, "I will get you some breakfast…well lunch… You're on bed rest, doctor's orders." She sighed and said, "And who was this, 'Doctor'." He raised an eyebrow and said, "Rachael." That shut her right up.

She pushed up her back so that it leaned back on the head board of his bed. She sighed and thought_ this is going to be torture!_ _Gosh all the paper work I'm going to have. _She then started to make a mental check list. _Ok 1, recover within 2 days and then get out of this bed whether they like it or not. 2, PAPERWORK. 3, Memorial service for Wally. 4 Get Wally's body. 5…_

_Kill Xavier and Slade._

Richard then came in with some soup. He gave it to me and said, "Chicken noodle… Vic made it so it should be edible." she giggled slightly and started to eat. Everyone always loved Vic's cooking…with the exception of Garfield. He smiled and then said, "How you feeling?" She replied, "Well, let's see, broken, stressed, frustrated, and extremely angry." He frowned and gave her a quick kiss.

He was about to pull away, when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of her. She mumbled against his lips, "I don't care." He mumbled back, "It's going to take longer for you to recover." She rolled on top of him and said again, "I don't care." He then deepened the kiss and their tongues began to dance.

A couple hours later they were both passed out

When Kori woke up it was 5 in the morning. She slowly untangled herself from Richard, and put on her sweats. She then grabbed her crutches and walked out. (**She has a sports bra on just so you don't freak out.) **Everyone was asleep, but BB and Tara cuddling on the couch though both asleep. She frowned and thought _ok now number 1 is to yell at Garfield. _

She then attempted to poor herself a bowl of cereal, but dropped the bowl. She cursed under her breath, she was about to pick it up when out of nowhere Kitten does. "Uh thanks." She then starts to make 2 bowls of cereal and said, "Yeah sure." She then sets them on the counter and they both start to eat.

Kitten then put them in the sink and started to wash them. Kori was so weirded out, she asked, "Ok what happened?" She looked at her and said, "Come again?" Kori said, "Your being… Nice." Kitten rolled her eyes and said, "Don't get used to it, just thought I could help out after Vic and Rachael chewed me out." Kori chuckled and said, "What made you finally learn from them and not me." She shrugged, "I don't know… mabey it was Rae's 4 blood red eyes hat did it." Kori chuckled and said, "Yeah they can do that to yeah."

Rachael came out and Saw Kitten and Kori talking. She smiled and said, "Glad to see you out of bed." Kori chuckled and said, "Feels good to be out of bed." Kitten then said, "There's some tea brewing for you Rachael." Raven raised an eyebrow, but got herself some.

She then looked over at Tara and Gar and sighed. Kitten put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry…I'm sure Kori will yell at him." She looked at her and said, "Thanks." Kitten replied, "No problem." Kori then said, "Kitten stay like this and we will be running less and less." Kitten giggled slightly.

Kori then turned serious and said, "How's Jinx doing." They both frowned and Rachael said, "Not good she hasn't come out of his room. That's what Aqualad says." She nodded and walked out… or crutched out, or whatever you want to call it.

When Kori arrived at their commons she knocked. Mas opened the door and started to speak in Spanish extremely fast. Aqualad then shooed him away and said, "She's in Wally's room." She nodded and went there.

She opened the door and walked in. She found all of his pictures around the room and on the floor. She saw Jinx in the middle of the whole pile. "He… how you doing?" She looked up and said, "Get out." Kori frowned and said, "Jinx I know it-" Jinx interrupted her and said, "NO YOU DON'T KNOW HE'S DEAD AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T GET CAPTUED HE'D STILL BE HERE, BUT NO, YU DECIDED TO PLAY HERO." Kori's eyes went green and Jinx knew she was ticked.

Kori then said, "If I didn't do what I did half of my team would be dead… YOU would be dead if we didn't leave him… but when I am somewhat recovered I WILL GO BACK… and get him… I know how you're feeling… You're not the only one who's lost someone you love."

Jinx then spat at her, "AT LEAST HE'S STILL ALIVE." Kori then slammed Kitten to the wall and held her by the collar of her shirt. "I'VE LOST MY PARENTS, MY SIBLINGS…ALL BECAUSE OF ME! DON'T TELL ME I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU FEEL." Jinx then hexed her and Kori was slammed into the wall sending recovery back a few days. Kori then grabbed her crutches and left.

When Kori walked into her commons everyone stood up. Kori looked at them. Richard walked over to her and asked, "What happened." She ignored him and just walked into her room. He frowned. Barbra then said, "Sheesh." Karen casted a dirty look towards her.

Kitten then said, "Leave her alone Barbra." Tara then said, "Poor Kori…This is going to kill her." Raven frowned and said, "Yeah it will."

**Yeah Kitten's nice. I thought I'd mix it up a bit, but Barbra is going to be an even bigger jerk now though. Sorry for this being late.**


	14. Love

** Sorry about having to repost the whole story guys. Something happened and it was saying the URL expired or something like that so…oh 1 more thing bare with me my people I'm really busy with a thesis paper that is now due sometime next week. REVIEW**

It's been 3 days since Kori and Jinxes' talk. Things have gone back to normal though. Well this was the norm before Richard came. Kitten's new behavior has everyone's mouths being agape. Rachael loves it because she was one of Kori's main reasons of stress; but now she has a new handful on her plate.

Vic and Karen decided to go 'work out' in the gym. Everyone knows there a couple, but neither one of them will say anything. Roy was playing video games; Kitten and Rachael are talking about every day topics, like weather and what not. Gar and Tara were on the roof having a picnic. Barbra was trying to talk to Richard, but he just kept staring out the window. And when he wasn't staring at the window, he was staring at Kori's door or trying to get her out of her room.

"Come on Richard…why don't we do something together?" She asked. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow; he then got up and went into his room. Roy looked at her, "What?" she asked. He shook his head and said, "Get this through your head. HE. DOES. NOT. LOVE. YOU!" She rolled her eyes and asked, "What does she have that I DON'T"

"Well. She's smarter, leader, and can play music." He snapped. By this time everyone was paying attention to the conversation. "Oh please, lets see what else she is. She's stubborn. She's carless, she's selfish, she's-" "Standing in the room and hearing every word your saying." Came a voice. They looked at her and they all just stared.

Barbra turned red; embarrassed that she was in the room. Kori took off her knee and foot wrap. She walked over to poor a cup of coffee. She still had a limp, but she could still walk on it. Rachael then decided to ask, "Hey…You hungry. We-" Kori interrupted, "No" She then went back into her room.

Gar and Tara walked in both slightly out of breath. Rachael frowned and looked at her cup of tea. Tara then asked, "Hey. Whats up?" Kitten said slightly annoyed, "Well, Kori came out." Gar then asked, "What'd she say." Roy said, "Well, Barbra was talking crap about Kori, and Kori was standing there the whole time, she got some coffee then went back to her room." They both frowned.

Kori then walked out again and looked at Gar and said, "We need to talk." She then walked out of the commons Gar right on her trail. "Wonder what she wants?" Asked Tara.

They went to the roof and just watched the sunset for awhile. She then turned to him and slapped him across the face. He stumbled back a little and then yelled, "WHAT THE HECK KORI!" He rubbed his cheek. Kori then had a pissed expression on her face. She yelled, "ME? YOU AND RACHAEL HAVE A MAKE OUT SESSION ON THE COUCH, AND NOW YOU'RE ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. SHE'S HEARTBROKEN…SHE WON'T ADMIT BUT SHE IS, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Gar was completely taken back, but stuttered with his words, "I-I um I Still- I-I DON'T KNOW!" Kori raised an eyebrow and yelled, "Don't give me that crap Garfield Logan! You do to know who you love! You Love Tara." Gar then narrowed his eyes and said, "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" It then went Silent.

"How do I know?" Kori said. "HOW DO I KNOW?" Kori repeated. "I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE IN LOVE! DO YOU NOT SEE RICHARD AND I ACT AROUND EACHOTHER. I WOUD DIE BEFORE I LET THEM TAKE HIM." "What about You and Xavier? You said, you loved him and yet you're not with him anymore?" Kori then said, "That is way different?!"

"How?!"

Silence

"HOW!"

Kori then punched Gar and slammed him into a wall. "HE LEFT ME. HE LEFT US. I THOUGHT I LOVED HIM, but you know what…I never got that feeling where I thought my knees were gonna buckle when we kissed. I never once thought of dying for him. I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR RICHARD. That's what love is. If you loved Rachael you would have broken up with Tara no matter the cost." Kori finished her rant with that.

Gar just said nothing and looked down. Kori then said, "Since you're going to stay with Tara…At least tell Raven you don't love her. You owe her that." **(Don't start flaming me just yet.) **She then pushed him back a little and walked away.

When she walked back into her room, she saw Richard sitting at her desk looking at pictures. She closed the door and asked, "How'd you get in here?" He said still looking at them, "Raven." She walked over to him to see what pictures he was looking at.

She frowned because he was looking mostly at the ones of her and Xavier. He asked, "Where was this at." She replied, "Carnival…it was the last thing we did as a couple." He put it aside and he pulled out another one and he asked, "Are these your parents." She nodded. The mom was an exact replica of Kori, accept longer hair and taller, Her father though had black hair and what seemed like black eyes.

She then put her hands on Richards and forced him to put the pictures down. She leaned her forehead against his and she said, "What do you want." He replied, "My girlfriend back." She sighed and said, "sorry…I've just been busy that's all." He replied, "Why are you pushing me out?" She furrowed her eyebrows and said, "I'm not, I've been busy…Trying to catch up on paperwork, prepare a memorial service." He interrupted her and said, "I can help…You don't have to do these things alone Kor…I'm here for you…we all are." He cupped her cheek and continued, "You're not alone."

She then kissed him. He pulled her into his lap and he put an arm on the small of her back and the back of her head. She wrapped an arm around his neck and she had a hand going through his silky black hair. She pulled back and said, "I love you." He replied, "I love you…more than you'll ever know."


	15. The mountain

**One more week people of having to wait a few extra days. Anyways this chapter is a little different, but I'm going to Spirit Mountain this weekend so I felt like writing this. REVIEW!**

* * *

The next day, Kori got up very early to go to the gym. She decided, she needed to regain some mobility in her arm and leg. Everyone was still in bed. Well Richard was in hers, Tara was in Gar's, and Karen was in Vic's. Kori was punching the living crap out of the punching bag. Punch. Kick. Kick. Spin. Punch. Kick. Kori was at that routine for about an hour.

Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her small waist. She chuckled slightly and said, "What brings my incredibly hot and sexy boyfriend down here?" She buried his head into the crook of her neck and started to rub her arms. "Well…you were not there when I woke up. What time did you wake up this morning?" She replied, "4." He then said, "Well its 5:40 now."

She turned around and said, "So." He brought her in for a hug and said, "So…do you want some breakfast, you need to keep your energy up." She smirked at that and said, "Aw, is Richie hungry, does her need his 'energy'." He rolled his eyes and said, "Ha ha very funny Kori." She just simply giggled in triumph and said, "Alright…lead the way."

When they got to their common room, they saw Roy and Vic sitting in front of the door, and rocking themselves back and forth. Kori looked at them suspiciously and asked, "What do you guys want?" Roy and Victor looked at each other, and Roy said, "Well we wondering…since it's been awhile since we all did something together besides train…" Vic jumped in, "Could we go snowboarding and skiing down the Mountain." Kori pursed her lips together and thought for a minute. "Have you asked the others?" "Yes." Said everyone from the living room.

Kori and Richard walked in and saw everyone in snow gear either with snowboards or ski's. Kori sighed and said, "You get caught, this is going to cause problems for us- "Tara cut her off, "Yes yes we know the speech, stay on the most closed off part of the mountain…so is that a yes." Kori sighed and said, "Yeah." Everyone yelled yes.

Roy then tossed Richard some of his snow gear and he began to put it on. Kitten handed Kori hers, but Kori said, "Can't, still go some paperwork to do and some other things." Richard frowned and said, "I can stay back with you." Kori shook her head and said, "No way…Go!" He finished and grabbed his board and they all went out. Richard stayed for a moment and gave her a quick kiss. "You sure." She nodded, "Go have some fun, but please be careful, don't do anything reckless." He chuckled and said, "I know." He then left.

Kori went into her room and began to do her paper work. She was just about to start another file when she said, "What the heck am I doing?" She then got up to go put on her snow gear.

* * *

"WOAH!" said Gar as was pushed down their warm up hill. Everyone was laughing their heads off. Gar hit a tree and fell. Tara skied down and asked, "You ok." He rubbed his head and said, "Yeah…fine." They then went to what was to them a black diamond, to others… like a quadruple black diamond.

When they got to the top, Rachael said, "Ah Kori's slope." Richard said, "Her favorite place to ski." Rachael shook her head. Barbra said, "She snowboards." Roy said, "The best snowboarder we've ever seen." Vic said, "No one could ever beat her." Richard smirked and said, "Oh really?" Karen replied, "Really." Richard said, "First one down the mountain side…" Roy jumped in and said, "Is off Dish duty and Laundry for a week. Loser has to clean Gar's room"

They all agreed. Gar then said, "Ready…Set…GO!" and they all took off down the mountain. So far Richard and Rae were in the lead. Richard went off a jump and landed in front of Rachael. "JERK!" Yell Rachael. Richard yelled back, "Don't hate the player, hate the game." HE then sped down the mountain.

After another ten minutes Richard was a good forth of a mile in front of the others besides Barbra, she was about 15 feet from him. Barbra smirked and said, "If I beat you… I get to-" "You get to what." Said Kori coming in right beside her. Barbra jaw hit the floor. Kori looked forward and said, "Tree." And she moved out of the way. Barbra though was too slow and face planted right into it.

Kori sped up, so that she was right next to Richard and asked, "What we playing for." Richard went wide eyed, "How did you-" Kori smirked and said, "I went up here all the time with Aubrey… so what we playing for?" He replied, "Basically no chores and loser cleans Gar's room." Kori smirked and said, "Well…BYE" Kori turned and hit a jump landing about 8 feet in front of Richard. Richard scowled and yelled, "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

They were 5 minutes from the bottom and Kori and Richard were neck and neck. Richard hit a jump and landed 5 feet in front of her. Kori just sped right up and was inches away from him. He sped up again and turned his head said, "TOLD YOU I WOULD BEAT YOU!" He saw Kori smirk and turn 7 feet to the left. He seemed confused, but when he turned his head.

SMACK

Right into a tree. Kori just laughed her way down the mountain. He shook his head and all of the others past him. "CRAP NO!" but it was to late. He was the last one down the bottom.

When he came down finally, Kori was there laughing her head off. He frowned and said, "You know you could have warned me." She shook her head and said, "Where's the fun in that." Roy then said, "HAHA you have to clean Gar's room!" He frowned and said, "Stupid tree." They all just laughed and went home around 5 pm.

* * *

**REVIEW OR ELSE**


	16. Trading

** So only 2 more days and then this thesis paper is DONE! So about that last chapter I just thought about writing about a fun little drama chapter. But hey I could use some ideas. Anyways REVIEW!**

* * *

"UGH GROSS!" Robin said as he walked into BB's room. "What's that smell?" he asked while plugging his nose. BB replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, if you need me I will be playing Video games."

Gar then left the room. Richard sighed and got to work. He put all of his clothes into laundry baskets. He had to use about 4. You could now see somewhat of his floor. He carried them to the hallway. He put some of his toys in a drawer. That's right; Garfield Logan still plays with action figures.

Richard chuckled and said, "Oh I love you Blackmail." He took off his sweatshirt and wrapped his 'Captain America' action figure in his sweat shirt. He then turned on his stereo; it was playing 'crack the shutters' by Snow patrol. **(I own neither.)** He started to sing, while thinking about Kori and when she was captured

_You cool your bedwarm hands down__  
__On the broken radiator__  
__When you lay them freezing on me__  
__I mumble can you wake me later__  
__But I don't really want you to stop__  
__And you know it so it doesn't stop you__  
__You run your hands from my neck__  
__To my chest__Crack the shutters open wide__  
__I want to bathe you in the light of day__  
__And just watch you as the rays__  
__Tangle up around your face and body__  
__I could sit here for hours__  
__Finding new ways to be awed each minute__  
__'Cause the daylight seems to want you__  
__Just as much as I want you_

He then started fold Gar's clothes and his voice became more confident.

_Its been minutes, it's been days,__  
__It's been all I will remember__  
__Happy lost in your hair__  
__And the cold side of the pillow__  
__Your hills and valleys__  
__Are mapped by my intrepid fingers__  
__And in a naked slumber__  
__I dream all this again_

He heard the door open and Kori then appeared in front of him. He cupped her face and still continued to sing to her.

_Crack the shutters open wide__  
__I want to bathe you in the light of day__  
__And just watch you as the rays__  
__Tangle up around your face and body__  
__I could sit here for hours__  
__Finding new ways to be awed each minute__  
__'Cause the daylight seems to want you__  
__Just as much as I want you_

She smiled at him and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss with same amount of passion. He wrapped an arm around her waist and his other hand going through her hair. While her arms were around his neck and one hand was going through his hair.

"I love you." Kori said as they broke apart. He leaned his forehead on hers and said, "I love you too." He kissed her cheek and said, "I should get back to cleaning his room, I need to do his closet." She looked around the room and said, "We said the room not the closet. Besides I wanted to show you something." She grabbed his hand and they walked out.

"Where are we going, it's freezing out here." He asked. "Oh stop your complaining." She stopped and told him, "Open your eyes." He did so and was in awe. They were on a cliff and below them was the ocean. **(anyone want to guess what they're going to do) **

"Wow." Was all he managed to say. She smiled and said, "Everyone thinks my favorite place is the roof, this is my real favorite place." The sun was just beginning to set.

Richard then smirked and started to take his shirt and pants off. Kori cocked an eyebrow and said, "I thought you were freezing." He was left in his boxers and said, "Well I will be if you don't join me." She smirked and took off her shirt and pants and was left in her bra and panties. Richard dove in and said, "Come on!" Kori smiled and did a flip in.

When she came up for air, Richard immediately kissed her. She kissed back and wrapped her legs around him. He smiled and said, "You're beautiful, you know that." She replied, "You're not so bad yourself city boy." He smiled and started to kiss her neck. She groaned and started to grip his hair.

All of a sudden there heard a rumbling noise coming from behind. They pulled apart and saw a motor boat headed straight towards them. Kori grabbed Richard and pulled him under water. They stayed there until the boat was 10 ft in front of them. Kori went all wide eyed when she saw the boat.

Kori flew up and put on her clothes while Richard did the same. "Whose boat was that?" Kori replied, "Xavier's…come on" She looked out and saw the boat go into a cave. She grabbed Richard and they flew into the cave.

They landed behind a Rock and hid. They peered over the edge and saw what was going on. The cave had 2 other boats in it. They both were filled with boxes. "What's going on?" Richard asked. Kori replied, "Looks like there trading." "What?" He asked again. "Looks like weapons."

They were 3 boats each had 4 people on it. Xavier's boat had him, Slade and 2 guards. It looked like they had some sort of gun in their hands. "What's that?" Richard asked. "I don't know, but it looks like, the brother hood of evil has some detonator, and the citadel, have…" Kori went wide. "No…No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Crap" "What is it?" Richard asked. Kori just shh'd him.

"Please don't give them the serum." The citadel handed there box to Xavier's boat, Slade gave the citadel there weapon. The brother hood of evil guys looked furious and were about to attack, but there guards shot and killed them. They were about to leave, when Kori did the unthinkable.

She got up and ran towards them.

* * *

**Ah Cliffhanger, I just love them don't you. 'silence' Yeah thought so, but hey I could get this up by tomorrow or Thursday if you review.**


	17. the aftermath

**Alright, so my computer won't let me get into my account, so I will be using the schools. I just can't get caught…The risks I pull for you. Oh, I would like to thank kori and Richard grayson for being an AWSOME person and I would also like to thank jaqui101 for always reviewing as well. Anyways, where was I…OH YEAH the story, I bet you guys want to know what happens right. Oh 1 last thing I got a question and the answer yes they are wherein their clothes, I pretty sure I mentioned that. Ok NOW onto the story.**

* * *

Kori sprinted towards the boats. "KORI!" Richard yelled, but it was too late. Kori jumped about a good 10 feet and landed with a punch to Slade's face. It cracked the bottom part of his mask, so that you could see his mouth. Richard thought to himself, _dang it Kori._ He sprinted after her.

"My, My what a surprise, Kori and her new little friend." Kori growled and said, "What are you doing Slade?" He chuckled and said, "Isn't obvious?" Richard asked, "What's in the box?" They both chuckled, and Xavier asked, "Would you like to find out?" Xavier quickly pulled out a needle and was about to slam it into Richards neck, but Kori kicked it out of his hands.

Richard then launched himself at Xavier. Slade punched Kori in the face, while the Citadel drove off. Xavier shouted at the guards, "PROTECT THE DRUGS!" Richard then punched him in the gut.

Kori punched slade in the mouth, cutting it open. Slade just smirked and punched Kori, her head smacked into the corner of the boat causing a gash. Slade then said, "You know why it's taking you longer to recover…It's because I have weekend that power, every time I injected that drug in you it made a power weaker and weaker, but the Citadel, thankfully gave us a better drug, that weakens ALL your powers. So I can now beat you."

Kori growled and punched him. He caught it and twisted it behind her back. He pushed up against the wall and said, "Does it hurt?" Kori growled and again and switched there positions only her slamming him into a sharp corner piercing some of his skin. "No, Did that?" He then turned and kicked her in the jaw. She crashed into a guard knocking him out.

Kori smirked and stabbed the other, with the other guards knife. The guy fell into the water. Kori was about to push the crate into the water, but Xavier was able to push Richard out enough, so that he could stop her. Richard got up and yelled, "Kori!" Kori kicked Xavier off of her and into slade. Richard Got to her and said, "You ok?" She nodded, "Never better"

Slade saw the closeness of Richard and Kori. He smirked and said, "Well would you look at that, Kori found a new, 'Love' interest." Xavier scoffed, "Yeah right." Kori smirked and asked, "Aw is Xavier jealous." Richard snickered at that, but got tackled in the progress by Xavier.

Kori, then attempted to stab Slade, but he kept on dodging it. She soon got frustrated and threw it at him. To her luck it got him in the leg. "Ah" Slade breathed as his hand wrapped around the wounded area. Kori then kicked him the face. He stumbled backwards and it looked like she was winning the fight.

Kori turned to help Richard. Even though Richard was Kori's Boyfriend, she had to admit Xavier was better at fighting then he was. Kori jumped and kicked Xavier in the neck. He flew back and Kori followed in pursue. Richard stayed back and watched his Girlfriend Kick butt.

All the while Slade got up and slowly crept behind Robin. Kori delivered a final blow to Xavier, but was cut off, by a figure out of the corner, of her eye. She turned and yelled, "RICHARD LOOK OUT!" but it was too late, he slammed the drug into Richards neck and pushed him over board. Kori dove in after him.

Slade grabbed Xavier, and put him on a chair. He then sped away out of the cave, smiling and laughing on how he took another important person away from her.

* * *

**Alright that's it guys…no it's not, Just kidding, but hey thought I could get a rise out of you. (NOT LIKE THAT YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE!)**

* * *

Kori Dove in after. She grabbed him and pulled him to the cave floor. She laid him on the floor and looked at where he injected him. He was gasping for air and also groaning from the injection. Kori grabbed her small knife and said, "We need to keep the poison from spreading, this is going to hurt." She started to give him small cuts all around his neck, by the area. "AGH…Why are…you…doing…that" he asked, starting to feel dizzy. Kori replied, "To get the poison out of you."

"Ahhh!" he kept on trying to hold back screams, a few escaped though. "Alright there…that should do it." There was about 9 small cuts around that area. "Shh…Shhh, were done your going to be ok" He nodded, but slowly he started to black out.

* * *

**Alright my peeps, good, bad let me know. Oh and so you know, I will only be able to post, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, or Friday. Again SO SORRY. **


	18. Betrayal

***sigh* Not being able to post on my computer is. FRUSTRATING! Ugh, please just bare with me guys I'm trying.**

"Ugh…where am I?" asked Richard. "You're in the med bay." Replied a voice coming from the door. He looked over and saw Barbra in the doorway. She walked over to him swaying her hips. When she came into the light, he held his breath; she was wearing pink spandex, and a white tank top.

She leaned into the bed slightly, sticking her chest out a little. "How are you feeling?" she asked. He had trouble keeping eye contact with her. "Uhhh…where's kori?" he asked, hoping she would be coming in...Like NOW! She sighed and said; "oh… you know kori, probably paper work or training…" she trailed off.

He sighed, upset that she didn't wait by his bed. "Its not fair." She said. "What?" he asked. "You waited with her and was there for her when she was hurt, but yet she won't do the same." He shook his head and said, "She's probably-" he was cut off by her mouth on his.

He then realized that he was only in boxers. She climbed on top of him and straddled his hips and her hands on his arms so he couldn't push her away. **(I'm so evil…now…) **She then forced her tongue into her mouth. He groaned.

"Richard, how-" said Kori coming. Barbra then stopped kissing Richard. "Kori this isn't-" he started, but was interrupted, "SAVE IT!" she yelled. "I can't believe I did this again." Kori continued. She then sprinted from the room. "KORI WAIT!" He suddenly found the strength to push Barbra off of him and he looked out the door. Of course she was long gone. He cursed, and then glared at Barbra, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU…GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" He shouted furiously. She smirked and walked out.

Kori sprinted out of there. No that, would be understatement. She was gone, in not even a blink of an eye. _WHY!_ Her thoughts and emotions were screaming at her. _I can't believe he did this to m. I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS SO STUPID. I should have known…no one could ever love me. Not my parents, my siblings…my friends…Xavier. _

Kori eyes felt like they were on fire…tears were pricking at her eyes, but she refused to let them flow. _You will not shed one tear about him Koriand'r…_She squeezed her eyes shut, and continued to run.

She stopped and leaned against a building. _Wait…A BUILDING! _She looked at her surroundings. It was about midnight; she was in the downtown area of Gotham. _Oh crap._ She quickly pulled her hood of her thin jacket. To make things worse it was storming outside.

She looked around and saw a bar. **(Now all of you go 'uh oh') **She absent mindedly went into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet and walked towards the bar.

She walked in and her ears were surrounded by pounding music. She walked over to bar stool and sat on it. The bartender asked, "What do want?" she looked at him and said, "Your strongest kind of beer." He gave her the bottle and she took a swig of it. Kori new she couldn't get drunk no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't…doesn't mean she won't try though.

**(again all of you say 'oh no' or something like that)** She finished her 2nd beer and a guy took a seat next to her. "I'll have what she's having." Said a man in his 40's. "So…what is a teenager doing in here." He asked, Kori look over at him and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and said, "Don't worry…my son does…did it all the time." She asked him, "Did?"

He sighed and said, "He was killed." She finished her 3rd bottle and she asked, "By what?" He looked at her and said, "I met you 5 minutes ago and were talking about my dead step son." **(any ideas guys on who it is.) **she shrugged and said, "Well fine let's talk about my life…where to start…oh well my parents were killed when I was 5, my siblings hat me and died when I was 15, and my bf just cheated on me…there your turn." She took a sip of her 4th bottle.

He chuckled and said, "Your just like him… he was killed in a train accident." She froze and said, "oh yeah…which one?" He replied, "The CIL 43 train." She stopped breathing she looked at him and said, "Was your son…" he stepped in and said, "Richard Grayson." **(oh snap)**

She just stared at him and said through her teeth, "Really?" He nodded and said, "yeah…I was such an idiot...we got into an argument about me going to adopt another kid…I never got to apologize" a tear slid down his face. A tear slipped down her face as well, "I never got the chance to apologize to my siblings after we got into an argument, about me doing drugs…but I sobered up."

He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry." I chuckled and said, "Why…I'm just a screw up in life…I keep opting out of death…I should be dead by now." He was about to say something when she put money on the table and was about to walk away, when he grabbed her arm and handed her the money. "It's on me…thanks for listening to me… not to many do these days." She grabbed it and nodded. She then walked out of the bar.

**HOLY CRAP! That was some chapter right guys. If you're going to flame anyone flame Barbra, NOT ME. They are not welcomed. Also review or PM me.**


	19. The citadel

**Was up guys!? Ok I'm in a heck of a better mood. I didn't get very many reviews, but I got like 5 followers. So…anyways I need reviews, I would appreciate it. Also I'd like to say that after this story, I will being taking a break for like a week and a half, then I will go onto my new one, that I was asked to do…there is going to be more chapters after this, just don't know how many…but anyways REVIEW OR ELSE…ok I'm done. **

**Warning killing**

Kori was now taking a walk in the forest trying to clear her head. It was still storming, but she really didn't care anymore. After having about 4-5 drinks, she still was sober…even on drugs she could never get high, but I guess that's a good thing, right?

She sighed; _I can't believe I did it again._ She thought_ I knew I should have never opened up, this is all my fault, I let my stupid emotions get in the way, she always told me to listen to my head, not my heart…I guess Aubrey was right_. She looked up and saw she was getting close to an abandon training course that Aubrey made.

She decided to go there. When she got there she gave a slight smile. It was still there in a decent shape. The ropes were a little weak, the tires had holes, the wood had holes, but still in a decent shape. Her communicator started to ring…it was Richard. She scoffed, "He has some nerve" she said aloud.

She then kept on walking and thinking. _What should I do? Gosh…for once in my life can something stay right…_ her thoughts were interrupted by her communicator. She grabbed it and looked at it again. "I swear if it's you Richard-" when she saw it was Raven, she sighed. She put it back in her pocket. She really didn't want to talk anyone right now.

_SNAP!_

She stopped walking. She turned around and saw no one there. She continued forward, but heard another snap. She turned around and threw a star bolt. It went silent, it seemed as everything stopped…the trees, the wind. She took another deep breath and turned around.

Just as she took another step a bullet grazed her head. She started to run, every once in a while a bullet being fired at her. Then all of a sudden she was surrounded by the citadel. "Just great." She muttered. Lord Troggar stepped out and said, "Ah…well if it isn't Aubrey's protégée." Kori growled and said, "What do you want Troggar?" he growled and said, "THAT'S LORD TROGGAR!" Kori snorted and said, "Yeah and I'm the Princess of Tameran."

He took out his sword and pointed it at her. "What do you want?" Kori asked. He growled and said, "We want Slade's general." He snapped. Kori bursted out laughing. "What?" he asked. Kori laughed, "Really? Ah that's hysterical." He growled and charged towards her. She smirked and last second she moved out of the way and tripped him.

He stumbled and looked at her again. She was smirking like crazy. He then threw a punch at her. She threw one back. Kicked her in the stomach and sent her towards a few of his men. One of them took out a gun and pointed it at her. She kicked his hand, grabbed the gun and said, "safeties still on." She took out the cartridge and tossed it back. She then punched him sending him into a tree.

Another came up and put a bag on her head. She kicked him and choked him with it. Troggar then punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Kori then secretly called her team with the push of a button. Troggar then kicked the communicator out of her hands and broke her hand.

She tried fighting him with her left hand. He took out a knife and stabbed her stomach. "Ah!" she clutched her stomach. He kicked her face splitting her chin open. She got up and threw a week punch. He dodged and ended up breaking 3 of her ribs. She fell on the ground her vision blurring.

"You're weak…What did Aubrey see in you?" he picked her up by her shirt and brought her up to eye contact. Kori was trying her hardest to stay awake. _I guess booze does have an effect._ He punched her face, leaving it a bloody mess. "You are nothing." He said, with one last punch Kori blacked out.

**After Kori left at the organization **

Richard ran out of the room. He ran to the commons rooms. Everyone minus Barbra were in there. Vic said, "Hey! How ye-" Richard interrupted him, "shush!" he ran over to the computers and tried to locate Kori. "What are you doing?" Gar asked. Richard saw that Kori's locater was turned off. "Dang it!" He rushed into his room and put on jeans and a t-shirt. He rushed out and grabbed his jacket.

Raven then asked, "What are you doing?" he replied, "going to look for Kori." Tara asked, "Why?" he said, "She saw Barbra and I kissing-" he was interrupted by several things blowing up, a dropped glass, and 6 angry stares. "What?" said Bumblebee through her teeth. Gar and Victor then started to scream.

Raven then yelled, "SHUT UP!" everyone went silent. Raven went up to Richard and slapped him, "Why…KORI HAS HAD A MISERABLE PAST WEEK AND YOU-" He interrupted her and said, "SHE KISSED ME, I TRIED TO PUSH HER OFF, BUT FIGUREING I'M STILL RECOVERING, I COULDN'T!" Everyone went silent.

Kitten stood up and said, "Where's Barbra?" Richard shrugged and said, "She might still be in the recovery room?" "And Kori?" asked Tara. He shook his head, "She disappeared before, I could explain, due to her speed, I know I wouldn't be able to find her, so I thought I would see if her locator's on and it isn't."

Kitten stomped her foot and said, "I'm going to kill her! I have had it!" Tara and Bumblebee said, "Count us in." Rachael stood and said, "Vic, Gar stay here, girls go find Babs, Richard, you and I are going to find Kori."

**WOO! Anyways, An author juts talked to my class about writing, and I GOT A LOT OF TIPS! But it was funny though, someone asked a question, "what do you do if you are having trouble with a character?" he replied, "Kill them." I laughed. Anyways REVIEW, next chapter probably won't be up until Monday or Tuesday.**


	20. blast from the past

**So…I really have nothing to say…oh yeah, REVIEW OR ELSE!**

"_MOMMY…MOMMY DID YOU SEE ME?" I yelled clearly excited. I just flipped on the balance beam and landed perfectly. "I did…you were very good sweetie." My mom replied. We were at the gymnastics center and just screwing around. _**(A.N: NOT LIKE THAT!)**_ I decided to go on the beam and do my flips, I never was in gymnastics, it just came naturally to me._

_My siblings were always jealous of me…even though I was jealous of them…I never showed it, but I was. They were normal. They never liked me...no one ever like me…but who can blame them…I was different._

…_I was the one that was always alone at school. I was always the quiet one, never raised my hand…I was really good in school, but when I was called on, I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't like to say much either._

"_Hey Anders." Came a very snide voice coming from the hallway. I was at my locker just grabbing a book and calculator. I decided to ignore the voice, knowing it was. My locker slammed shut by a very orange hand that wasn't mine. I looked it was Angle and her 'possy'. I sighed and asked, "What do you want." She smirked and said, "Just wanted to say hi."_

_I rolled my eyes. I knew she wanted trouble. At first she tried to make me like her, but I was just too darn stubborn. I barley even gave her the time of day, why did I decided to talk now?_

_I try to walk away, but her 'friends' surround me. I turn to her and ask again with a deadly look on my face. She was slightly intimidated, but said, "I saw you checking out Greg Wilson today." She took a few steps forward and said, " !" I roll my eyes and say, "Do you really think, I'm-" I was pushed into the locker. Her friends started to laugh._

_The bell rang and ran to see what was happening. I started to get a head ache and my eyes felt like they were burning. "Well looky here…we got little Anders." Came another annoying voice…only this time it was a guy. I saw it was Josh Tell. My side was still leaning against the locker. _

"_Aww…Is Kori getting annoyed…does Kori want her 'parents'." I tightened my fists into a ball. "Shut. Up." I say through seethed teeth and close my eyes. "Aww Kori's getting annoyed." Said one of Angel's 'friends'. "Shut up!" I say slightly louder. "Aw she is!" said Josh._

_I lost it my head felt like it was on fire, my fists were turning white…I felt like I was going to explode._

"_SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP DANG IT…JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled. My eyes snapped open and pushed Angle into in the lockers…they dented…My eyes felt as though they were going t burst into flames…little did I know. My hands were flickering green…My eyes were burning green._

_She was in tears…my grip on her shoulders was probably unbearable. I heard everyone gasp. I then hear someone say it…what I will be known for…for a while_

_FREAK_

My eyes snap open and I flew up gripping my head. "Ugh… my head." I said. "Yeah, you'll have that for awhile." I look around for the voice. I was in a dirty cell; it had one bed and a mat. That was it. The room was dark; the only light was coming from a window that was barred with titanium.

I then see the voice. He was sitting and leaning his back against the wall. He was pretty messed up…but I couldn't see his head. "Where-where am I?" I ask. He replies, "The citadel." I then start to remember everything. Drinking, running, the citadel…Richard…

I sighed and said, "Well this is just peachy…Gosh." I then ask him, "How long was I out." He replied, "About 8 hours." I slam my head into the floor. It was silent. I then go, "OW!" I pick up my head and there is a small trickle of blood. I sigh and then ask him, "Howl long have you been her for?" he shrugs, "Maybe 4 months? I really don't remember."

He asked me, "Hey are you ok?" I look at him and raise an eyebrow. He continues, "You just seem out of it…I mean I know you got captured, but normal people would be freaking out." I chuckle and say, "I'm FAR from normal…but uh…um…my boyfriend just cheated on me." He said, "Ouch…what was his name?" I reply, "Richard Grayson." He then says, "That sounds familiar…but how did you find out?" **(A.N: If you haven't figured it out yet…)**

I sigh and say, "Well, someone on my team was basically about ready to have sex with him…it's my fault…I let myself be controlled by my emotions." He replied, "That's not a bad thing." I shake my head and say, "For me it is…I can't afford to show emotion…Its cost me too much." I look down.

He comes out of the light and cups my cheek and lifts my head up. I look at him and my eyes widen. He has red and blue eyes…that are all too familiar. "Wally?" I ask in complete and utter shock. He looks at me confused and says, "Whose Wally?

**Oh yes…I left you with a cliffhanger…because I'm just that horrible and mean to you guys…but hey some of you should know me by now…some better than others. I almost continued, but thought, I can't be nice to them, but anyways next chapter probably won't be up until Monday, unless my sister lets me use her laptop. But anyways REVIEW OR I CAN MAKE IT EVEN LONGER!**


	21. Demand

**Alright so…I changed my mind, I'm not going to write any new stories until my internet is fixed. I will continue with this one, but it will take longer. Also people aren't reviewing I'm getting 1 or 2, seriously people REVIEW! Alright I'm done…Now on with the story.**

"_Richard, have you found her yet_?" asked Victor through his communicator. "_No we haven't, were still looking_" replied Richard. Richard sighed and leaned against a tree. "Where are you Kori?" asked Richard while looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Richard I found something!" Rachael yelled from about 70 yards. Richard rushed over to Rachael. When he go there he saw grass ripped up and tree knocked over. He also spotted a few guns with blood on them.

"They were here." Rachael said. Richard looked around and asked, "They?" Rachael look at him and said, "I know Kori…She wouldn't do this on her own…she fought someone…The question is who?" Richard said, "While there obviously was a fight…do you think, whoever did this…took Kori?" Rachael looked at him and said, "Possibly."

"Richard, Rachael, Get your butts back here now!" said Tara through the communicator. "Rachael replied back, "Were coming!" Richard looked at her with a worried expression. Rachael sighed and said, "Come on!" They then ran back to base.

When they to the base, Victor said, "Everyone's in the auditorium and there someone who wants to talk to us." They nodded and they ran in there.

As soon as Rachael saw who was on the screen…several things exploded. Everyone in the room had a very pissed off look on their faces. Rachael walked up- to the screen and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Lord Troggar laughed and said, "Well if it isn't the little raven girl…and who is this…you must be Richard." Richard barked at him, "WHERE IS SHE!" He chuckled and said, "Demanding aren't we?"

Bumblebee walked up there and demanded, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He again chuckled and said, "Well my demands are simple…You will give us any info on other organizations, all your weapons, 1 million dollars, and Slade's general." Richard scoffed, "Simple?" Kitten said, "and if we don't comply to your demands."

Troggar smirked and said, "Well if you want her to still have powers… you will." And he pulled Kori into the screen. He took out a needle and placed it on her throat. "This serum will terminate all her powers." Everyone gasped.

Kori looked at him and said, "There not idiots, like you Troggar" He punched her in the gut and she pit out some blood. "If you know what's good for you…you will be quiet."

**A few hours earlier with Kori**

"Who's Wally?" he asked. Kori went wide eyed. "Um…your Wally." She said. He looked at confused and said, "Uhh, no, I'm not." She looked at him and asked him, "Where were you born?" he shrugged and said, "I don't remember anything accept my time here." Kori went wide eyed again. She asked, "Was there a big machine in the room you woke up in?" he nodded.

Kori starred blankly at him. "It wasn't a gun…it was a memory eraser… when did you wake up?" he replied, "About a week ago…they said I was in a fight and they brought me here." "CRAP!" Kori yelled. She stood up and said, "I got to get out of here!" All of a sudden a guard came in and grabbed Kori and left.

**Present**

Kori scoffed and said, "What…erase my memory like you did" she was interrupted by another punch in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

Lord Troggar stood up straight and said, "Give them to me and she will go free." Rachael and Richard starred at him with a death glare and then back at Kori. Kori knew what they were thinking. Se shook her head no. Richard sighed and said, "Fine." Lord Troggar smirked and said, "You've got 10 hours… I want Richard and Barbra to deliver it." The screen went blank.

Richard looked over at Barbra and the rest of the team. He then said, "Everyone gather as much info you can on other organizations and do so in your commons!" Everyone dispersed and so did there unit.

When they got into there commons and everyone look at Barbra. She asked, "What?" as if she was innocent. Tara shouted, "THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT…YOU JUST HAD TO TICK HER OFF, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF YOU DIDN'T DECIDE TO SCREW WITH KORI AND RICAHRDS' RELATIONSHIP!"

Barbra rolled her eyes and said, "All right…we all know they weren't going to last, I was just speeding up the process…now we have a job to do Rae you" Rachael interrupted her and said, "Your not in charge… Richard, Victor, Roy, and Gar…Get all the guys from unit 1 to 25 and load our weapons into 2 trucks. Kitten, Tara, and Bumblebee, go to the vault and get 1 million dollars all in hundreds…Go!" and they all left leaving Barbra and Raven…_Alone._ **(DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!) **

"What are we going too do?" asked Barbra. Raven slowly turned and looked at her. Rachael grabbed her neck and slammed her into the dining table. "WE. ARE. GOING. TO. HAVE. A. CHAT!" Barbra wrapped her hands around Rachael's neck and head butted her. And the fight began.

Rachael punched Barbra in the face. Barbra kicked Rachael in the stomach, which caused her to fall back into the wall. Barbra kicked a chair at her. Rachael flipped and the chair broke crashing into the wall. Rachael then flipped and kicked Barbra in the face, sending her flying back into a chair. Rachael started to choke her again. Barbra was struggling against her grip. "WHY! KORI HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU…SHE'S THE ONE WHO FREAKIN SAVED YOU WHEN THAT AIRPLANE WENT DOWN! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU…HER LIFE IS ALL READY A LIVING HECK! WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Barbra finally pushed her off of her and said, "BECAUSE SHE HAS IT ALL!"

**Hmmm confusing right? Well to be honest I didn't plan that scene, it sorta just came…but anyways review or the next chapter will be up in a month…trust me I can wait that long…I want at least 4.**


	22. blow up

** Well I fixed my last chapter; you should probably read that first to understand this one. Sorry I was rushed, I wasn't paying much attention, but like I said it's fixed.**

Raven looked at Barbra in confusion. "What?" she said. Barbra snapped back, "She has it all…She's leader, she has the guy of her dreams…I'm just…" Raven shook her head and said to her, "Barbra, Kori would give anything to be in your position." It was Barbra's turn to be confused, "What do you mean?" Rachael replied, "She's lost everyone she has ever cared about…she didn't ask to be leader…she was the only one who would do it."

Barbra looked down and said, "I'm…so sorry…" Rachael replied, "I accept your apology…but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Barbra nodded. Richard came in and said, "Its time." Rachael said, "Alright…" and they left.

Richard whispered to Barbra, "We have a plan….we have loaded the trucks with bombs they are set to blow when he opens it up." Barbra nodded. When the got to her truck she opened it up and got in. Before Richard walked away, Barbra said, "I'm sorry…" Richard just starred at her and then walked to his truck. The general was in the front seat of Richard's truck. They hen drove off.

When they came to the cave it was empty. Richard got out and said, "All right were here!" lord Troggar and about 25 soldiers were with him. Barbra got out and said, "Where's Kori!?" lord Troggar chuckled and said, "Where are my demands?" Richard shoved the general at him and Barbra tossed a duffle bag at him. The soldiers grabbed the general and the money.

Richard then said, "Now give us Kori!" he chuckled and showed them Kori with her hands tied around her back. She ha some pretty nasty gashes on her face and there was a gag on her mouth. She was looking down. Lord Troggar shoved her to him. He immediately took the gag off of her mouth and hugged her.

"Awww." Said Troggar. Richard just scowled. Troggar chuckled again and said, "Now…" he took out a gun and shot both trucks, causing both of them to blow up. Everyone was blasted into their opposite directions. Richard, Kori, and Barbra hit there heads. The last thing they remembered was Lord Troggar walking away with the money.

Kori opened her eyes and was met with Richard sitting in a chair. She looked at him and saw his eyes closed. She looked to see where she was, she was in her room. She looked back a Richard and saw his blue eyes open.

"Hey." He caressed her cheek. She moved her head away. He frowned and said, "Kori…I swear to you, I love you, Barbra just came in like that and she started to kiss me…I tried o get her off of me, but she had me pinned…Kori, I would never mean to hurt you like that…you know I was done with that when my last girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend…Kori I love and I don't know what I would do with out you… Kori I'm" he was interrupted by her attaching her lips to his.

She pulled away and said, "I love you too." He then reattached his lips to hers. He pushed her back onto the bed and he half lay on top of her. He pulled away only to move to her neck. She moaned his name. He slipped a hand up her shirt and took it off of her. She then took of his shirt. Soon the rest of there clothes was tossed to the floor.

…

Kori woke up lying on Richards's chest. She looked at him and saw that he was watching her sleep. She smiled and said, "Hey." He gave her a soft smile and said, "Hey." He gave her a kiss and said, "Last night was the best night of my life." She smiled and said, "My second favorite memory." He furrowed his eyebrows and said, "What's your first?" she replied, "The day I saved you." She then gave him another kiss. They then stayed in each others arms for another ten minutes

When they walked into the kitchen, they saw Raven reading a book. "Hey Rachael." Said Kori. Rachael stood up and gave Kori a hug. When she pulled away she looked at Kori up and down. She then looked at Richard. "Is it just me or are you two glowing…" Kori and Richard started to turn very red. Rachael's mouth went agape and said, "YOU DID NOT!" Kori wasn't able to look anyone in the eye. Rachael started to laugh and Kori said, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone came out later to make breakfast. Everyone sat down at the large table and started to eat. Rachael couldn't help but smirk at Richard and Kori. Roy looked at them and said, "Are you two…glowing?" everyone stopped eating and looked at Richard and Kori. Kori and Richard just looked down while blushing madly. Karen then said, "You guys did it!" Tara laughed and said, "Oh this is great!" Victor smirked and said, "And now we know" He was interrupted by Beast Boy saying, "What are you guy's talking about?" everyone looked at Gar and they couldn't help, but laugh.

**Alright, yes they did have… you know what. Everyone bugged me about it soooo…there you have it. But everything is now ok with Richard and Kori… But what about Babs. Oh and REVIEW! OR ELSE**


	23. The plan

**Hey guys, what's up? *cricket noises and angry fan faces* alright I know, I know, I haven't updated in awhile…let's just say my life sucks right now. But hey I'm here now, so I bet you want me to shut up and let you read the story, right? *angry fans nod slowly* Alright but REVIEW OR ELSE!**

"So…what do we do now?" asked Gar as we were all eating dinner. Victor made lamb for everyone and Garfield made himself tofu. Kori put her fork down and said, "What do you mean?" Tara looked at Gar and then looked at Kori and said, "Well…what do we do about the…Citadel and Slade?" everyone stopped eating to look at Kori to see what she would say.

She sighed, "Well…for this to make sense, I need to tell you guys a few things of what happened to me in the Citadel." Richard gripped Kori's other hand that was under the table. Kori continued, "We'll talk after dinner, plus we need to get Auqalad's team down here." They then continued their dinner in silence.

Victor called Auqalad's team down. They all waited in the living room. Tara, Gar, and Rachael on the couch** (I haven't forgotten about our other love triangle).** Victor and Bee were on the loveseat. Speedy was in the recliner and Kitten and Barbra were sitting on 2 chairs pulled from the kitchen. Richard and Kori were sitting on the Piano bench; Kori being deep in thought.

_How the heck am I going to tell them everything without everyone freaking out…and making sure Jinx doesn't go after him…well without us anyway. She's going to flip out out…just in what way. _Her train of thought was broken by Auqalad's team coming in. His team _now _consisted of Mas and Menos, himself, Jinx, and Argent. There team was small, but there team was usually used for back up or picking off small camps.

They all sat down and Jinx was giving Kori a look that could kill her if that was even possible. Richard looked at her and she gave a small smile and then went to be in front of everyone. She leaned against the coffee table and began.

"Richard do you remember that, the citadel received that night?" she asked him. He nodded and said, "Yeah, why do you ask?" she continued, "It wasn't a gun…it was a memory eraser." Everyone in the room gave a light gasp. She continued, "They're going to be using it on us…they've already tested it…and you all know that they have an injection that can take are powers away." Karen then asked, "Who did they use it on?"

It was silent for awhile Kori looked like she was having a little battle with herself. Jinx again said, "Who'd they use it on, Kori?" Kori looked up and looked them all straight in the eye and said, "They used it on…they used it on…Wally." She said his name quietly…but everyone heard it. Jinx stared at her in disbelief and said, "Imposs-" Kori cut her off, "I'm not sure how they did it, but he's alive."

Jinx stood right up and said, "We have to go get him." Kori shook her head no. "It's too risky…I'm not losing you, any of you." Jinx's eyes turned purple and Kori knew what was coming. "HOW COULD YOU JUST SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING? HE IS OUT THERE ALIVE AND IN THE HANDS OF THE CITADEL, HE COULD GET KILLED AT ANY MOMENT AND YOUR JUST WAITING HERE FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!" She through a hex at her and she dodged it. However…the wall couldn't.

She continued to through one hex after another at her until one hit her and sent her flying and she crashed into the T.V leaving it in pieces. Kori had a cut on her lip and head and glass in her hands. Richard immediately went to help Kori up. But she was already up. "I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE ANY OF US IN DANGER OF LOSING OUR POWERS! WERE NOT GOING BACK IN THERE!..at least not without an army."

Everyone looked at Kori. Kori looked at them. "Gar you asked me the plan. Well the plan is…to go around the world to other places with people just like us…and get them to help us end Slade and the Citadel. We are not going back in there. Are organizations is nowhere near there army sizes…and they know everything about us. Are weaknesses, are strengths, our pasts… We will go back to get him…and when we do were going to fight and end Slade and the citadel. " Kori then walked into her room.

Everyone looked at each other. Rachael looked at Richard and gave him a little gesture with her head to go to Kori's room. He left leaving everyone to clean up and talk about Kori's not so little plan.

Kori was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. She already picked out the glass in her hands and wrist and put them on her desk. She heard the door open, but didn't look who it was. Her heavy breathing hitched when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and a head nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"You ok?" asked Richard. Kori sighed and shook her head no. Richard picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed and he settled in next her keeping her close to his body. She started to tear up and she buried her head into his chest. He stroked her back and whispered comforting words to her.

After a bout of 10 minutes of that he asked, "This whole thing is taking a toll on you, hasn't it?" Her tears by now were freely falling down her face and she nodded. He put his chin on the top of her head and said, "Everything is going to be ok Kori…I promise you, we are going to stop them and get Wally back." Kori pulled her head up and said, "I love you." He was about to respond, but her mouth was covering his.

He deepened the kiss and it grew very hungry and yet passionate at the same time. He rolled on top of her and started to assault her neck. She growled his name. He smirked because he knew how much she hated him leaving his mark on her neck. There clothing was thrown about the room, repeating what they did a few nights before.

**AW YA I'M BACK! Wow writing this made me feels a heck of a lot better. But like I said REVIEW OR ELSE I WON"T…let me think of something real quick… I WON"T GIVE YOU GUYS ANY SNEAK PEEKS ABOUT WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN! I'm going to start doing that now, but…no I got nothing more to say so bye.**


	24. the plan part 2

**HEY GUYS! I am all done with papers for awhile…the only thing I have to deal with now is Boy troubles, church problems, and friend issues. But anyways review! Or else!**

Kori woke up. She looked over at Richard's sleep form; she smiled and brushed a few strands from his sweat glistening face. She looked over at her alarm clock.

3 am

She sighed and thought _I need to get these reports and paper work read and done. _She got up, put on her underwear, sports bra, and sweat pants. She went out into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. When she came back with her coffee she got to work.

_Ok here, let's see_

**Steel city crime boss: Karres**

**Crime: Trading with Gordanians**

Kori scrunched her nose at that one. Rachael, Kori, Tara, and Gar all went on a mission to one of their meth labs. They had to blow it up, but Rachael and Gar ended up being injected several times with it.

That's also when Gar and Tara got together. While Gar was in the infirmary, Tara took care of him none stop. No one knows how for sure they got together besides those 2. All everybody knows is that one day they came in holding hands and grinning like crazy…that was also the day that Rachael got her heart broken.

"**Unit 12's 'Panther' went in under cover to find out what there were trading"** the report said. **"She blew her cover to stop the leader, Karres from receiving some guns." "She received only a sprained ankle, and Karres got away, but did not get the guns"**

She finished reading the paper work and report and put it in her filing cabinet. She then started a new report.

**Brother Hood of Evil gets new leader.**

Flashes of that night when on in her mind. Swimming with Richard, seeing Xavier's boat, the trading, Brotherhood of Evil guys shot, attacking blindly…almost losing Richard. She took a few sips of her coffee and got back to work.

**Brother blood has now taking charge, now that Brother Todd** (Random name)** was killed in a trading 'accident'. The leader of the BH was there and so was Richard Grayson the new guy in her squad. Although it seems they were there doing-**

Kori immediately looked furious and she looked to see who the report was from. There was no name and Kori was wandering how it then even got to her. Kori was always skeptical about those things. Kori crumpled it up and threw it into her garbage can across the room and continued reading other reports.

Kori then went onto her computer to check some surveillance. When she looked at them she saw the lunch room, empty, infirmary, empty to Kori's surprise but liking, main hall, empty, lounge empty, armory, Kitten and Barbra, the auditorium. WAIT! Kori went back to the armory to see what Kitten and Barbra were doing.

It looks like Kitten and Barbra were arguing about something. When it was finally over Barbra stormed out, leaving Kitten with a smug grin on her face. _Oh no…old kitten's back. _Kitten then started to stroll back to our commons.

Kori took another few sips of coffee. She then heard a door slam. She seemed unaffected but remembered Richard was in her bed, when she heard him groan. She looked over at him and saw him feel around the bed for Kori. He groaned again and tried to get up.

When he finally sat up he stretched out his arms and yawned. Kori smiled and said, "Tired this morning?" he seemed a little startled, but he then gave a smile and said with sarcasm in his voice, "Yeah…wonder who's fault that was?" she rolled her eyes and went back to filling out paper work and reading reports.

Richard got up and put on his green boxers from last night. He walked over to Kori and he nuzzled Kori's neck. She groaned and said, "Richard, I have paper work to do." Her only response was to him biting her neck. She tried to move her head away, but that only made him start to suck on her neck. She growled and then said, "Richard…Richard stop, we have training."

He groaned and said, "Fine, but this isn't over." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and went to go put on his training uniform, and to wake every one up. She glanced at her clock and saw it was 5 o'clock. She sighed and put on her training uniform, drank the last sips of her coffee, ate an apple, and went to the training room.

Kori got straight to work when she got to the training room. She went into the combat room. She said, "Computer, level 12." The computer which had a feminine like voice said, "Level 12 initiating." A whole bunch a robots came out. The clock went back from 5

5

4

3

2

1

Kori cracked her knuckles and her neck, and then got busy. She punched a robot in the gut, it blasted her into another robot, right as she was about to hit it she grabbed its neck and swung herself around it and threw it at the robot that blasted her. Another robot tried to kick her; she grabbed its leg and whipped it into the wall.

3 robots ganged up on her and all 3 blasted her to the floor. She jumped right back up and kicked one in the face and grabbed the other 2 by their necks and smashed them into each other.

Then 12 robots surrounded her. Her fingers started to twitch against her legs. She then punched one and threw another one into it. She then round house kicked 2 sending them flying into the wall, breaking on impact. One blasted her and she hit her head on the wall. She also had a cut on her lip.

She growled and crushed the robot's head by her own 2 hands. A voice kept going on her head…that sounded a lot like Slade's, Xavier's, and Troggar's.

_Sloppy_

Punch

_Oh so very sloppy_

Kick, punch

_No wonder Wally's gone_

Punch, Punch, Punch

_Do you really think you're going to beat me when your fight this way._ "SHUT UP!" she threw another Robot into the wall. _Oh…am I angering you._ She then lost it. She exploded. She grabbed a robot and started to punch the circuits out of it. She kept on screaming, "SHUT UP…GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" and the more the voice taunted her the harder and faster she punched.

She heard the door open, but kept on punching the broken robot and hits its mangled body. "KORI STOP!" she heard a voice call her. "Kori what are you doing?" Someone grabbed her and pulled her close. The raven haired girl came into view and looked into her eyes.

Kori kept saying, "Stop, stop, stop, go away, make them go away." The boy holding her said, "There's no one here, but us" Kori kept saying, "Make it go away, stop, go away." "Make what go away." The raven haired girl said. "Kori said, "The voices… they won't stop." The girl who they called Rachael put her hands around Kori's ears…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What was wrong with her?" Richard asked. Everyone from the unit was in the infarmery after Kori's little, 'freak out'. "Somehow something 'triggered' in Kori's mind that made her hear the voices, she was freaking out because they seemed so life like to her…those three are her worst nightmares."

Everyone nodded. Garfield asked, "What triggered it?" Rachael shrugged, "I don't know. It could have been some old memories." Victor said, "But why now?" Rachael sighed in frustration and said, "I don't have all the answers ok!"

It went silent. The only sounds were the sounds of heavy breathing. Richard then said, "What about paper work?" They looked at him funny. "She was doing paperwork this morning and something seemed kind of off about her." Barbra said, "Let's go check her room?" Kitten piped up and said, "I will too." Karen stood up and said, "No way in heck are you doing that Roy, Victor, Tara, and I will do it." The four stood up and walked out; Leaving Richard, Rachael, Kitten, Barbra, and a sleeping Kori.

Rachael was leaning against the wall and her pointer fingers were rubbing her temples. Barbra and Kitten were sitting in chairs, while Richard was on the bed with Kori in his lap. Barbra and Kitten looked bored and said, "Were going to go get lunch." They then walked out the door.

Right as they left, both Richard and Rachael sighed in relief. Richard kissed Kori's forehead and mumbled, "I love you." Rachael looked at them and gave a small, sad smile. Richard looked at Rachael and said, "I'm sure he'll come around." "No he's not" mumbled Kori. They looked at her and she had her eyes open and she was leaning against his chest.

"Hey… are you feeling better?" Richard asked. Kori gave a small nod. "Yeah…guess I'm just stressed out." Rachael gave a small chuckle and said, "You're a little more than stressed out Kori." Kori then said, "We need to start working on the plan." Richard and Rachael nodded. Richard then carried Kori out, with Rachael right on their tail.

Auqalad's unit and Kori's unit was all sitting at a table with a huge map on it. "Alright Kori…where too." asked Roy. Kori shook her head and said, "First, Argent you're not coming because you're going to be in charge." Argent nodded. "Now, I'm going to divide all of us into teams, Victor, Mas and Menos, and Bumblebee. You're a team." Victor nodded, Kori continued "Jinx, Aqualad, Roy, Barbra, and Kitten you're a team." "OH COME ON!" Roy complained. Victor slapped Roy upside the head. Roy rubbed his head and said, "Fine." Kori, again continued, "Tara, Rachael, and BB, You're a team. And Richard and I are a team." Everyone nodded.

Kori then got a few sharpies and said, "After this, Argent I need you to make an announcement of what's going on." He nodded and Kori got started. "Victor your team will be going to: India, Japan, Yemen, Philippines, and Sri Lanka. Roy your team will go to: Brazil, Peru, Mexico, Canada, and Spain. Rachael your team will go to: Australia, Thailand, Germany, Romania, and Hungry. Richard and I will go to the Nordic Countries **(Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, and Finland; Plus some islands) **and Russia." Kori circled everyone's destinations with the Sharpies.

Barbra asked, "What about in Africa?" Kori shook her head, "All the organizations are gone there…Those countries were Slade's and Troggar's first targets because they were so small and weak."**(A.N: I have nothing against Africa; it's just something I decided in the story)** Argent stood up and said, "I'm going to go inform everyone." Kori then said, "Tell them while were gone, you're in Charge and I want them training at least 9 hours a day. I also was able to get some more weapons after Troggar blew up our old ones" Argent nodded and left. Kori then said, "Alright guys let's go pack, the sooner we leave the sooner they're stopped." And everyone left to go pack.

**I almost did leave you guys with a cliffhanger…but when I wrote chapter 25 it was only 600 words, so I added it to this one. Wow I just noticed this is one of my longest chapters; seriously 7 whole pages! But anyways, REVIEW OR ELSE!**


	25. Traveling

**So., I'm having a snow day right now. I'm HAVING A LIGET SNOW DAY IN APRIL! (Sigh) stupid Minnesota weather. But whatever review and enjoy. **

Kori just finished packing her suitcase. She didn't pack much, a few pair of jeans, sweatshirts, t-shirts, you know the usual. She went on her laptop to get everyone there 'fake' I.D's and Passports. She printed everything, and got it all together. She then printed everyone's plane tickets. She then went out to the commons.

Everyone was there with all of their suitcases, duffel bags, and back packs. Argent was there as well. Kori cleared her throat, "Alright guys we've got a month to get as many organizations as we can." She pulled out everyone's fake I.D's and Passports. "Victor, here is your teams, passports, I'Ds and plane tickets." Victor grabbed everything from them." Victor came up and grabbed them."Rachael, your team's." Rachael grabbed them from her. "Aqualad, your team's" he grabbed them from her.

Richard grabbed his passport and I.D. He then grabbed his stuff and said, "We should all get going now." Kori nodded, "Well guys this is it. Remember one month, then we meet back here, meet with all of the organizations, train…then we go to war with Slade and Troggar. Everyone nodded and got ready to leave, but now without saying goodbyes of course..

Rachael walked up to Kori and hugged her tight, "Be careful." Kori nodded. She let go and turned to Richard, "You better take care of her or I will rip your head off."He gave a slight smile and said, "I will." He then gave her a hug. They let go and turned to Kori. She said, "We should get going." Everyone nodded and left.

"Why did we get first class?" Richard asked Kori. She replied, "It was the only thing I could get." He nodded and they sat in their seats. They were on their way to Russia. They decided Russia first, because it was closer. They were headed to Moscow. They heard the intercom come on and heard the Pilate saying, "Good morning folks, we are going to have a beautiful flight today, 75 and sunny, and we would like to thank you for flying with us." Then the flight attendants started to go over if the plane crashed, and if there was a fire. The plane then took off.

Kori took a deep breath and got out her laptop. Richard, being in the aisle seat, got them some privacy by pushing a button; a small wall from the arm of his seat appeared. It just went up to his neck though. Kori just nodded and started to type on her laptop. She then took out a diomand ring and slipped it on and continued to do paper work.

"What are you doing and why did you put a ring on your finger?" asked Richard. Kori replied. "I never finished my paper work; I have to get it into the electronic files and we are 'engaged'." Richard nodded and then was about to speak but, a blonde flight attendant came by and said, "Would you two like something to drink." He replied, "Two Dr. Peppers." she nodded and handed them 2 glasses with the drink in it. He put his on his tray and he put Kori's on hers. She said, "Thanks." Then continued to type, he replied, "You're welcome." He looked around the scene and saw, very rich people, families, and couples. He sighed and decided to sleep. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take over.

Gar, Tara and Rachael got to the airport. Gar was now blonde and very tan thanks to Victor. He know has to take a pill once a day. Rachael opened the envelope and handed everyone their stuff. She then noticed 2 rings in the envelope as well. Rachael took them out and said, "Um I think these are for you two." Tara looked at them confused and said, "Um." Gar looked at his and Tara's passports then took Rachael's. His eyes went huge and said, "Um these are actually yours and mine Rae." Rachael turned a deep crimson color and took the ring.

The only thing that was going through her mind at the moment was_, Should I be thanking Kori, or murdering her right know…She's so dead in a month._ She looked over at Tara and she was not pleased. _If I'm not dead first, that is._ They then went through security, and boarded the plane to Germany.

Rachael and Gar were sitting next to each other in coach, while Tara was in first class, but still fuming. When Rachael and Gar got to their seats and sat down, Rachael sighed. Gar looked at her and said, "What's wrong?" Rachael raised an eyebrow and pointed to their rings. Gar said, "Oh…I thought you'd be ha-" she interrupted him and said, "No, I'm not happy about it. You love Tara, not me, this ring should be on Tara's finger not mine" she then turned to look out the window.

Gar frowned, _but I do love you_.** (AW! Things are going to start getting heated between these 2.)**

Victor, Karen, and Mas and Menos got to the airport. Victor got out there passports. "So Kori though it would be funny to make us a family." he handed Karen a ring and put one on himself. Victor then looked at Mas and Menos, "Ok were your 'parents' ok." They nodded. They then boarded their plane to Japan."

They sat in coach with Victor and Karen in a row, and Mas and Menos behind them. Victor grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Do you think she's doing the right thing." Karen knowing who he was talking about, looked him straight in the eye and said, "I hope so." She then turned her head to her bag and took out a magazine.

Aqualad and his team showed up at the airport. Aqualad gave everyone there I.D's and passports and said, "So we are a bunch of College kids, just taking a trip…that what Kori says anyway." They nodded. Roy then said, "Ok looks like Jinx and I have first class, you, Kitten and Barbra have coach." Kitten and Barbra huffed, but got over it when Jinx shot them a look. They then boarded the plane to Mexico.

Roy and Jinx took their seats. Jinx got out her I pod but didn't put her head phones in just yet. Roy looked at her and said, "I know you miss him, I know your pissed at Kori, but *sigh* you're going to have to trust her." Jinx looked at him and said, "I know…but I just wish he was here right know." Roy nodded and said, "I know."

Aqualad who's I.D name was Garth, was about to go insane. HE was stuck in-between Kitten and Barbara. They were chatting about who was hotter, Josh Hutchrson**(sp?)** or Taylor **Launter (Sp?).** He sighed and mentally thought to himself_ Kori you SO owe me._

**Alright to clear a few things up, they were all at different airports; second Gar does look normal now, 3 Auqalad's new name is Garth. Oh and I don not own or care about the two actors mention. But for all you fans of those people I'm sorry. But for all you Bbrae fans, you're welcome. See I told you I had something planned for them. REVIEW!**


	26. The Russians

**HEY! I'm back! I was able to write this chapter after I finished a test 80 minutes early. Thanks for the reviews guys. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to 'Kori and Richard Grayson.'**

* * *

"Richard."

Groan

"Richard"

Grunt

"RICHARD"

"What?"

"Time to go."

He opened his eyes to see Kori getting there carry-on bags and people getting off the plane. He yawned and said, "Oh." He got up and grabbed his carry on from Kori and they exited the plane.

"Where are we going exactly?" Richard asked.

"Well first were going to go get a car." Kori lead him to a car rental place. She spoke to a very skinny man in Russian. She was able to get it for a cheaper price. She got into the driver seat of the black Ford Truck, with Richard in the passenger seat.

They drove up a mountain to the very hidden base. When they got to the base, Richard and Kori put on light, black jackets. Kori knocked on the door.

Silence

Kori knocked a little louder.

Still no answer.

She sighed and looked around and saw a security camera. She took out a badge that had the BH symbol on it and flashed it at the camera. The doors suddenly opened and out came a woman. "Who are you" She said in a Russian accent.

Kori cleared her throat and said in a firm voice, "I'm leader of the American Bionic Heroes…I have some important things to speak about with Rouge."

The woman looked at Richard and said, "Who are you."

Before he could speak, Kori answered, "He's on my unit, and he came with me." The woman nodded and asked, "And what is your business with Rouge?" Kori narrowed her eyes and said, "It's confidential… at the moment." The lady Scowled.

Then someone behind her appeared, A VERY large man. "Come, I shall take you to Rouge…Do not be hard on them Russo, they're family." And with that her took Kori and Richard to Rouges office room.

When Richard and Kori arrived at the room, they saw a woman who looked 27, who had a black short hair, and a black and red outfit. She was writing on a document.

"So…You're Aubrey's…apprentice" Said Rouge in a very thick Russian accent, and not looking up from the document.

Kori tensed slightly by Aubrey's name being said, which did not go unnoticed by Rouge. Kori cleared her throat and said, "Yes, I am Kori Anders and this is Richard Grayson." Rouge nodded and asked, "So…why are you all the way here, in Russia?"

Kori spoke, "We've come asking for help." Rouge stopped writing and looked up at them. She eyed them carefully. She said, "Sit" And gestured to the 2 chairs in front of her desk. They both sat, and she continued

"What kind of help?" Kori took out 2 photos; one had the Slade symbol and the other, The Citadel symbol. Rouge looked at both images and studied them.

Kori began, "Slade and the Citadel, I'm sure you have heard of them?" Rouge nodded. Kori continued, "They are now trying to wipe out the American organization, Like they did on Africa."

Rouge asked, "What are you planning?" Kori glanced at Richard, "Gather other organizations, from different Countries." Rouge asked, "And then?"

"Go to war"

Rouge and Kori looked at each other intently. They eyed each other's every move, which there wasn't really. Rouge broke the long silence and said, "Together they over 10,000, in America you have about 400." Kori nodded and said, "That's why we need your help…to defeat them."

Rouge said, "We only have 1,000, nowhere close to their numbers."

Kori replied, "That's why we are getting other countries help."

Rouge raised an eyebrow and said, "And what makes you think they will be willing to join your 'Army'." Kori replied, "They have been after us for years…If you help, we can stop and put an end to their massacre and we can stop living in fear."

Rouge looked at Richard, "And you agree with this?"

Richard looked at Kori and said, "With all my heart." He looked back at Rouge.

She looked at both of them and said, "Your going to have to keep watch over the Brother hood of Evil, and the Gordanians, they will fight if this gets out."

Kori asked, "So…do we have a deal?" Kori stuck out her hand. Rouge shook it and said, "Deal." Kori and Richard then were escorted out by the man from earlier. When they got into the car Kori said, "1 down, 4 to go."

They then drove into a small motel and got a room. Kori went and got them some food while Richard took a shower. When he came out he saw Kori, with 2 bags of McDonalds.

He took one and sat at the table and they both ate in silence. Richard then asked, "How are you doing?" Kori shrugged, "I don't really know." She then threw her food away and was about to go take a shower, but Richard grabbed her arm.

"Kori." She looked at him. He then pulled her into a hug. "I love you." He said. She replied, "I love you too." He then kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She pulled away and said, "Go to bed…we'll be leaving in a day." He nodded and she went to go take a shower.

* * *

**Ok so I'm only going to show all of the teams going to one country then I'll be fast forwarding a month, I don't want to bore you with that stuff. Ok so Review and tell me what you think…or else I will kill Richard on the end. **


	27. Sorry

Hey guys! I know it been awhile. Well the reason why I haven't posted in awhile is because I have had a lot of stuff going on in my life. I got my first heartbreak and that made everything I wrote crap. Then I got a bunch of assignments I had to do. Then finals and a lot of Friend drama. On top of that my computer still won't work so i have to use my parents computer. I have also been in California the past 2 weeks. The story will still go on. Expect a post in less then 2 weeks. Thanks again for all your reviews and and waiting patiently. Also a special shout out to 'Kori and Richard Grayson' for being with me through it all. Well see you then guys

Robstarforever2017


	28. Trying to have a moment

**Hey guys, long time no type. So um yeah, my apologies for taking so long, and I just found out there is going to be kids here at my house 5 days a week, on top of that I have softball. I promise to try to update more often, towards the end of July though will not be a very good week for me though, I have 3 major tournaments, but enough of that, lets start the story.**

**This is just going to be on Gar, Tara and Rae. The next two will be the other 2 teams.**

Gar, Rachael, and Tara showed up at the airport in Germany. When they got out, Gar immediately started talking about cites they need to see. "We need to go see the big wall and, and, and that's all I got."

Rachael rolled her eyes and said, "We are here on business NOT sightseeing. Now be good '_husband_' and get us our luggage." Tara smiled slightly, but when Rachael said 'husband' it went away.

Tara looked at Rachael and said, "Look, just because Kori made you two a 'Couple' doesn't mean you have to act like it. He is MINE, so back off!"

Rachael narrowed her eyes and replied, "Uh yeah we kind of need to act like a couple or our cover will get blown…and that last thing Kori needs right now. Now deal with it because it happened and you can't do anything to changed it."

Gar then showed up with 5 bags, but struggling greatly with them. Both girls came to his aid at an instant. Gar said, "Thank you" and both girls replied with, "You're welcome". They grabbed the bags and went to go rent a car. They ended up getting a black Volks Wagon** (Which in German 'people car') **

They then made their way to the outskirts of the country. Germany's headquarters was on the border between Germany and Austria. Rachael knocked on the door and flashed her BH badge out. The door opened and out came a small and skinny man.

He and Rachael were talking in German. Some of it was yelling, other times it was whispering, other times it was just simple chatting. The man finally let them in.

They were taken down many hallways with exquisite paintings. They also walked by some people from the organization. Rachael alone was then taken into the leaders office.

Tara and Gar sat outside the office with an awkward silence in there. Tara then grabbed his hand and said, "This is so crazy."

Gar replied, "What is?"

"This"

"What are you talking about, how is this crazy?"

Tara got up and started pacing around the room. "Kori really thinks she can stop all of them. They have 10,000 soldiers plus the Gordanians and Brother Hood of Evil will probably join so that makes it 17,000. Even if we get these countries its not going to be enough. And then Kori making you and Rachael a 'couple' has she gone insane!"

Gar stood up and said, "She's trying to protect us Tara! Don't you see that! She is doing what's best for the organization! Stop acting like you know what's best for the team, Tara!"

Tara retorted, "What about you and Rachael, huh?!"

Gar was silent for awhile.

"WELL!"

"I don't know Tara, just let it go"

Then Rachael came out. Gar looked at her with a smile, "Well?" he asked hopefully. Rachael gave a slight smile and nodded.

Gar then started doing his happy dance. Rachael rolled her eyes and said, "Come on…we need to get to the hotel." She took him by the arm and dragged him out to the car, with a flaming Tara behind them.

They checked in to the hotel, only to find out, Gar and Rachael were sharing a room, while Tara was by herself. They went up the elevator to the top floor. Gar and Rachael went to their room, but not before Tara gave him a big kiss.

Rachael went to go take a shower and get changed into her pajamas, which was black yoga pants and a blue t-shirt. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Gar shirtless and only in red, plaid pants laying on the bed and watching T.V. Rachael turned a very dark scarlet color.

Gar noticed her and said, "Hey Rae…good job."Rae couldn't look him in the eyes and said, "Thanks…"

Gar then stood up and stretch showing off his 6 pack. "You hungry?" he asked. Rachael couldn't help but stare at him.

Gar then said, "Rae?..you ok?" She snapped out of it and said, "Yeah um…sure, we can eat." Gar then ordered them some food.

30 minutes later the food showed up. Rachael was surprised he didn't order any junk food; no instead he ordered 2 garden salads. They sat down at the table and started to eat.

There was an awkward silence as they ate. Gar decided to break it and said, "So…how was the leader guy…person…"

Rachael replied, "It went well, apparently they've been having problems with them too."

"Oh…well that's good…kind of.''

Rachael rolled her eyes and said, "Well I'm beat…so um…good night."

"Hey Rachael?"

Rachael turned and said, "yeah"

Gar looked down. "Uh…um *sigh* Good night."

Rachael gave a small smile. "Good night"

**Alright so there you have it guys Review! Or else… Aight, see ya! And…no that's all I got.**


	29. one month later

** Alright so, I just had state qualifiers, state tournament, and nationals for softball. Then I went to a cabin, now I'm starting tennis. I have very little time here people, I'm so very sorry about how late these are coming in, but I've had a very busy summer. It has also been filled with drama, which is somewhat why this is so late. I'm so terribly sorry about this, just bare with me people.**

** Also I have decided to skip the other 2 teams because the chapter would have only been 600 words and I owe you guy's BIG time. So enjoy the chapter, please review the chapter will be up sooner if you do.**

-One month later-

Everyone was sitting around the briefing room with the same large map that showed where each team was going. They all sat in silence while kori was looking over numbers of the countries they got to join.

Gar decided to break the silence by asking, "So how was everyone's trip?"

Victor replied, "It was actually pretty good, we got 3 out of our 5 countries to join."

"Thanks to my persuasion skills." Karen added, while mas e menos just sat there not saying anything.

Aqualad said, "It was too long."

Roy snickered, "He's just upset he had to sit in between Kitten and Barbra."

"There TERRIBLE!"

Everyone laughed minus Kitten, Barbra, and Kori.

"Were not that bad" Kitten whined. Barbra just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Gar said, "Our trip was ok, my favorite place we went to was Australia." Tara nodded in agreement.

Everyone looked to Richard. "How was your guys trip?" Rachael asked.

Richard hesitated for a moment, but then said, "It was ok."

"It was ok? Come on man it was better than ok." Roy said.

"It was just ok." Richard replied.

"He's just upset that I wasn't with him" Barbra said flirtatiously.

All of a sudden Barbra jumped up yelped in pain, then held her foot. Everyone looked to kori who looked unfazed, they look to jinx to see a smirk on her face.

"Jinx." Said Aqualad sternly.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the map.

Several minutes past and everyone got into talking about their trips.

"IT WAS SO HOT THERE!" Gar yelled.

Rachael rolled her eyes, "Well maybe you should have pack t-shirts instead of turtle necks."

"What if the meds wore off and I turned green in the middle of the street!"

"They have a 24 hour effect"

"so"

"SO! You would have been fine!"

" But what if-"

Gar was cut off by a calculator being chucked across the room, slamming into the wall and breaking on impact. Everyone watched it then looked to kori, would had her elbow on the table and pinching the bridge of her nose while her other hand was in a fist, resting on the arm of her chair.

Richard cautiously said, "Kori?"

Kori said nothing. She got up and left the room without a sound with everyone's eyes following her as she did.

Richard then grabbed the binder and read it.

**B.H**

**India- 1,000**

**Japan- 1,200**

**Philippines- 300 **

**Mexico-3,000**

**Canada- 500**

**Australia-1,500**

**Germany- 700**

**Denmark- 800**

**Sweden- 1,300**

**Russia- 1,000**

**U.S- 700**

**Slade and the citadel**

**Slade- 10,000**

**Citadel- 7,000**

Richard went up to the white board wrote the numbers down and added them up, he then went back and circled the countries that joined. He kept staring at the map then went back to staring at white board; he did so for 15 minutes when Rachael asked, "What do we do?"

Richard sighed and said, "I don't know."

Roy then said, "Well, we'll figure it out after lunch, I'm starving" with that said everyone went to Kori's team commons for lunch, except for Richard, who went off to find his Girlfriend.

Richard went to her room, only to find she wasn't there, he then checked her office, nope, training room, nada, he looked everywhere except the roof.

Richard went to the stairwell that led to the roof. When he opened the door he saw kori, sitting with her knee's to her chest, hugging them. He silently closed the door and quietly walked towards her.

He sat down next to her and waited to see if she would do or say anything.

"What are you doing here?" she said with slight anger in her voice.

"Looking for you"

"Why?"

"I was checking if you were alright."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Silence.

It was silent for quite some time before Richard heard her say, "why?"

Richard then looked at her and said, "Because…Because you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, because your hair is the most prettiest of scarlet, you're the strongest and smartest woman I know, because you have an amazing voice that comforts me even if your are ticked at me, because I can relate to you on such a personal level, because you're the only one who didn't care of how much money I had or who my step father was, because you didn't care of who I was then, you care about who I am now because that's all that matters…because you are the most amazing person I know."

Tears pricked Kori's eyes when he finally finished his confession of why he loves her. She buried her head into his shoulder. Richard pulled her to him and held her in silence. Richard then asked quietly, "Why do you love me?"

Kori looked at him and said, "Because you are the only one that got me to open up, because you truly understood me, because you were there with me through the good and the bad, you always stood by me with my decisions, because you are the only person who truly understood who I was and who I am now, and why I became this way, because...because you have the most bluest eyes that I always get lost in why I look into them."

She then closed the space between their lips. She wrapped and arm around his neck and a hand going through his jet black hair. He slowly laid her on her back. She yanked his shirt off. Soon the rest of their clothes came off and they made love.

**Alright that's it for now people please review.**


	30. Demon

**Guess who was up at 5:00 in the morning…this girl. Alright please review and thanks for all the new followers. Oh I also have great news…I GOT MY INTERNET BACK DOWNSTAIRS! *happy dance***

"I can't believe we just did that." Richard said as he buttoned up his jeans and threw on his white v-neck. "You started it." Kori replied, putting on her jeans and black t-shirt.

He chuckled and said, "Well you were the one that took my shirt off and started the kiss." Kori rolled her eyes and said, "Ok, whatever you say Richard." Richard quick pecked her lips and then said, "Let's go." Kori nodded and they went down to the commons.

When they got down there, they saw Gar and Vic arguing over tofu and meat, Speedy combing his hair and looking in a hand mirror, Karen and Tara are reading magazines, Kitten and Barbra arguing over celebrities, and Rachael meditating…or well trying to anyway.

Kori and Richard giggled and chuckled at the sight which apparently was loud enough to get everyone's attention. "Well well well look who decided to show up" Vic said with a smirk on his face. "'Bout time you got down here." Gar said while trying to sneak tofu onto the stove, but failed to do so.

"What took you so long huh?" Karen said while waggling her eyebrow. Kitten and Barbra just huffed and mumbled things to themselves.

Richard and Kori both blushed very deeply. Speedy looked at them and said, "Nice job bro." and high fived Richard. Kori glared daggers at them. Richard rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Heh love you?" Kori punched his arm and Richard winced, "OW" Kori smirked and went to her office.

Richard sat at the piano bench and said, "So what's up?" "Nothing but the ceiling." Gar replied while chuckling at his own joke. Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Can you not get better jokes?" Rachael said annoyed. "You're just jealous, because you have no sense of humor." "She laughs at mine." Richard said. "Mine too" Vic said, cooking chicken for dinner. Gar huffed and went to his room.

"Can you not?" Tara said rather annoyed. Rachael shrugged and said, "Can you not?" They then got into a stare down. "You're just jealous that Gar chose me instead of you."

"Oh yeah, I'm so jealous of a green and pointy eared guy, who can't even make any half decent jokes."

"At least he tries to stay positive; unlike you Miss. Emotions are pointless."

"I'd rather be emotionless than be a tramp"

"Witch"

"Lair"

"Loser"

"Bimbo"

"Demon"

Rachael 2 violet eyes turned into 4 red eyes. Things everywhere broke. Rachael's cloak blew back showing her black leotard. She walked very slowly towards getting taller and taller with every step. Rachael was pissed.

"RACHAEL!" Richard screamed and tried to grab her. Being blasted into the table and breaking it was his response. Everyone tried to stop her, but she was closing in on Tara…FAST.

Gar and Kori ran out of their rooms. "What's with-" Gar never finished his sentence as soon as he saw Rachael closing in on his Girlfriend. "TARA!" he screamed and went to help her. "RACHAEL STOP!" The others were all blasted off of her.

"RACHAEL" Kori Screamed and ran in front of her and tried to push her back. Kori was slowly being engulfed in an aura of black. "Rachael I know you're in there, everything is going to be ok, you are a strong and independent woman, your are so much better than this. Fight it Raven." She then was swallowed by the darkness and slowly was suffocating.

"KORI!" Richard screamed. He tried to get up, but Victor was holding him back. "LET ME GO! KORI!" he screamed trying to break Vic's grip.

Rachael closed her eyes and they went back to normal, and she shrunk to normal size. Kori fell on her hands and knees coughing try to catch her breath. Vic finally let go of Richard and Ran to her.

Gar trying to comfort his now crying and terrified girlfriend said, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rachael said nothing and teleported through the floor.

Vic then took everyone minus Richard and Kori, knowing they would want to be alone, to the team's infarmery to get checked out for injuries. Kori continued to try and catch her breath and cough, while Richard just rubbed her back with one hand soothingly and whispering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down.

When she finally calmed down and put her forehead on his shoulder. "You ok?" she asked. He scoffed slightly and said, "You were suffocating and you ask if I am ok." She nods and says "Your bleeding." She said. "Where?" he asked. She pointed at his chest, which was covered with a blood covered t-shirt. "Come on." She said and took him to the buildings med bay.

"Take your shirt off." She instructed and he did so. She inspected the gash. It started at his shoulder and ended in the middle of his Pecs. It was about 1 inch deep. She numbed the area and then she grabbed the sutures and then started to stitch the deep gash.

He winced slightly and said, "OW" She gave him an apologetic look and said, "Sorry." He shook his head and said, "It's ok." She then said, "So what happened?" she finally asked. "Gar made a joke, Rae basically said your jokes are dumb, then he left the room upset, then Tara yelled at Rae, she yelled back, the called each other names and when Tara called Rachael a demon…you know the rest of the story."

Kori finished up and said, "All done." He smiled and kissed her. She returned it then pulled back and said, "No problem" Then kissed him again.

Roy then walked in and said, "I hate to ruin the moment, but we got a problem." They pulled apart and Kori said, "What's the Problem Roy?"

"Its Rachael…"

"What about Rachael."

"She's gone…She's missing"

Kori stood up and said, "WHAT!?" "What do you mean she's missing?" Richard said alarmed. Roy replied, "She's not in her room, the gym, the cafeteria, we checked everywhere…she's just gone." he continued, "We sent out search parties, but-" Kori interrupted him and said, "Cancel them…I know where she is." Roy nodded and left.

"Where is she?" Richard asked. Kori looked at him and kissed him. He was surprised, but kissed back. She pulled back slightly and said, "Don't follow me…I'll be back." She kissed him last time then left her clueless boyfriend.

* * *

Kori looked at the sign, it read:

'The Now'

It was a small bar and not very popular. She walked in the bar was to her left a pool table in front of her few card tables in back, and just regular table scattered everywhere. There was only a few people in there. Kori walked up to the bar and sat next to a person in a black sweatshirt and jeans.

The bartender walked up to her and asked, "What do you want?" Kori replied, "What she's having." The bartender got her herbal tea. Kori chuckled and said, "You never did like alcohol." Rachael said nothing and just looked at the counter.

Kori took a sip of her tea and said, "Alright out with it…why did you lash out." Rachael, replied quietly, "You know why" Kori sighed and said, "come on…let's play." She referenced to the pool table. They both got up and grabbed their 'weapons' as they liked to refer them too as.

Rachael broke the balls and sunk a solid, "Solids." Rachael said. "Striped" kori said. Rachael took her next shot and missed. "So…why are you here?" she asked. "Well…when Roy told me you were missing, I got worried you were going to do something stupid." Kori said and she sunk her 5 and 6 ball.

"Kori…you should know me better than that." Rachael replied as Kori missed her last shot. "I do know you…and I know that you can do unexpected things…like that little stunt you just pulled back there." Kori replied as Rachael sunk her 1, 2, and 3 in one shot. "Nice shot" Kori said. Rachael took her next shot and missed.

"You're going to have to talk to him." Kori said as the whole table was cleared except for the 8 ball and kori was up. "No…he's not gonna want anything to do with me…I almost killed him, you and his girlfriend." She replied. Kori looked at the table and then at Rachael. "If I sink this with my eyes closed…you're going to talk to him." Rachael looked at the table and smirked. _There is no way she is going to sink that._ Rachael thought. "Deal" she said and they shook hands. Kori angled herself right, closed her eyes, and took the shot.

Kori opened her eyes and saw the 8 ball no where in sight. She looked to Rachael and said, "I win"

_I'm screwed._ Rachael thought.

**That was a fun chapter to right. Please review and tell me how I did. I've tried a few different styles of writing and I love how I wrote this. It took almost 4 hours but I like how it turned out. Please review**


End file.
